Siempre
by NatHolm
Summary: Rosalie y Jasper se mudan a una nueva ciudad sin la esperanza de permanecer allí mucho tiempo, pero siempre hay alguien que les peude abrir las puertas, o quizá cerrárselas. Su vida nunca ha sido fácil, para suerte de ellos siempre han esatdo juntos. AH
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Stephenie Mayer

* * *

Siempre

Cap. 1.

Caminaba por el corredor de mi nueva escuela, todos me miraban, como había ocurrido desde que Rosalie, mi hermana melliza, y yo nos bajamos del auto. Entré al salón con la mirada baja y me situé rápidamente en una banca vacía al fondo del lugar. Saqué un cuaderno y una pluma de mi mochila, deje ésta última en el piso y me acomodé en mi asiento, dispuesto a soportar la primera clase de lo que parecía iba a ser un día muy largo.

Rose y yo nos mudábamos por sexta vez en casi tres años, nuestros padres murieron en un incendio cuando teníamos siete, han pasado diez años y hemos ido de una casa hogar a otra desde entonces. Cuando éramos niños el problema era que no querían adoptarnos a los dos, pero nuestros trabajadores sociales no querían separarnos, después, con el paso del tiempo, el problema se convirtió en que éramos muy grandes y nadie quería tenernos en su casa por más de unos meses. Nosotros no nos comportábamos mal, simplemente, después de un mudarnos un par de veces, nos habíamos cansado de cooperar con los supuestos padres que nos tocaban.

En incendio dejó una serie de cicatrices a lo largo de mi pecho y mis brazos. Mi niñera logró sacarme a tiempo de la casa como para que no me pasara nada mucho más grave, pero nadie pudo hacer algo por mis padres, que en ese momento se encontraban en la parte más alejada de la puerta de nuestra gran mansión. Para fortuna de todos Rose estaba en casa de una amiga cuando sucedió.

La estruendosa carcajada de un chico que acababa de entrar al salón me sacó de mis recuerdos. Él era muy grande y musculoso. Para mi sorpresa atravesó el salón y se sentó en el lugar vacío a mi lado. Una gran sonrisa cubría su rostro, y a pesar de tener una imagen algo aterradora parecía simpático.

- Hola – saludó, y extendió su mano en mi dirección – mi nombre es Emmett.

- Jasper – dije mientras aceptaba su oferta. Una camiseta de manga larga cubría mis brazos, prefería no llamar la atención y esperaba poder quedarme así por lo menos en la primera semana.

- Debe ser difícil ser el nuevo – comentó Emmett.

- Ni te imaginas – respondí. En ese momento entró el profesor de literatura y tuvimos que interrumpir nuestra pequeña charla. La clase pasó bastante rápido y antes de poder notarlo estaba siendo guiado por Emmett hacia mi próxima asignatura. Después de otra apresurada conversación, prometimos vernos en el almuerzo para seguir conociéndonos. Pasé las siguientes dos horas intentando prestar atención a materias que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo pero afortunadamente después de esa tortura podía por fin ir a la cafetería y saber cómo le iba a Rose en su día.

Apresuré el paso siguiendo a los alumnos que salían de sus salones para llegar lo más rápido posible a mi destino. Avanzaba con la cabeza gacha, evitando la mirada continua de los que pasaban a mi lado, así que no me di cuenta de que mi hermana caminaba a mi lado hasta que tomó mi mano. Inmediatamente levanté la vista y sonreí un poco.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? – me preguntó.

- Terriblemente aburrido – dije, sintiéndome en total confianza con ella, al fin y al cabo, había sido casi mi única familia por los últimos diez años. - ¿Y el tuyo?.

- Bueno... – dudó un poco, lo que me preocupó de inmediato. Paré en medio del pasillo y me giré para verla de frente.

- ¿Si? – la apresuré.

- Conocí a una chica... ella era muy agradable

- No veo cuál es el problema – señalé notoriamente aliviado.

- El problema es que no quiero encariñarme con nadie cuando lo más probable es que nos mudemos otra vez en un par de meses – me contestó algo enfadada. Yo suspiré y retomé el paso manteniendo su mano entre la mía.

- Rose, no podemos vivir evitando hacer amigos, o incluso relacionarnos con los demás – le reproché. Ella resopló, sin embargo, no dijo nada más.

Llegamos a la cafetería y entramos en completo silencio, mientras nos formábamos para conseguir algo de comer ubiqué a Emmett en una de las mesas del fondo, estaba con otras tres personas, un chico y dos chicas que supuse serías sus amigos.

Después de comprar algo dirigí a Rosalie entre las mesas directamente hacia el lugar en el que mi nuevo posible amigo se encontraba, ella me miró interrogante.

- No eres la única que ha conocido a alguien – susurré como explicación.

Poco antes de que llegáramos a la mesa Emmett levantó la vista y se percató de nuestra presencia.

- Hey, Jasper – saludó – y… ¿quién es ella?

- Es mi melliza, Rosalie – contesté.

- Oh no – dijo él con expresión horrorizada – otros mellizos no.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rose.

- Bueno – continuó Emmett – ellos son Edward – señaló a un muchacho de pelo cobrizo que hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a forma de saludo – y Alice, son mis hermanos menores y, por desgracia para mi, también son mellizos

- No seas melodramático – dijo Alice en un todo de fastidio fingido. Hasta ese momento no me había molestado en voltear a verla, solo de reojo cuando Emmett la mencionó, pero cuando pronunció esas palabras no pude evitar mirarla, y cuando lo hice, todo el mundo pareció detenerse a nuestro alrededor. Era hermosa, aún cuando estaba sentada podía distinguir su baja estatura, su pelo, negro como la más profunda de las noches, era corto y tenía las puntas señalando a diferentes direcciones; sus finas facciones solo lograban darle un aspecto aún más angelical, sobretodo sus oscuros ojos azules, que parecían divertidos ante la escena que habían presenciado hacía un momento.

- Alice tiene razón – confirmó Edward sonriendo burlonamente a su hermano – estás siendo un exagerado. Por cierto, ella es Bella, mi novia – dijo dirigiéndose a Rose y a mí y pasando un brazo despreocupadamente por los hombros de la joven que estaba a su lado. La aludida sonrió en nuestra dirección y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, supuse que sería muy tímida.

Después de las respectivas presentaciones Rose y yo nos sentamos en los lugares que quedaban libres entre Emmett y Edward. El resto del receso pasó entre amenas conversaciones y un par de bromas por los continuos sonrojos de Bella.

Cuando sonó el timbre avisando que debíamos ir a nuestra siguiente clase agradecí internamente que el tema de nuestra mudanza no hubiera salido a colación en los pasados veinte minutos. Sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que contarles todo, pero era un tema difícil para ambos y esperaba poder retrasarlo un poco más.

Me separé de Rosalie al salir de la cafetería, por desgracia ese día no teníamos ninguna clase juntos así que me limite a caminar solo hacia el salón en el que me tocaba. Me senté en el primer lugar que vi libre y giré la cabeza pasa poder ver por la ventana que estaba a mi lado. El cielo era gris, como al parecer era costumbre en éste pequeño pueblo, pero lo que me extrañó fue ver un borrón negro correr hasta un Volvo plateado, del que al parecer sacó una sudadera, y luego regresar corriendo al edificio, fue entonces cuando la reconocí, era Alice.

Me había tenido hipnotizado, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, durante todo el almuerzo. No había podido dejar de fijarme en ella, en los gestos que hacía con sus manos, en las radiantes sonrisas que de cuando en cuando le dedicaba a alguien, en la forma en la que modelaba su voz de acuerdo cuando quería darle una intención diferente a lo que decía, suspiré, había pasado poco menos de media hora con ella y ya me tenía embelesado. La seguí con la mirada hasta que entro en el edificio, y entonces regresé mi atención al lugar en el que me encontraba.

La profesora, una mujer de mediana edad algo regordeta y con caminar apresurado, entró en el aula justo cuando levanté la mirada. Tomé apuntes cuidadosamente, intentando mantener a Alice fuera de mi mente. No me fue muy bien en eso último.

Mi siguiente clase era filosofía y por suerte la compartía con Emmett. Llegué ahí unos cuantos minutos antes de que la campana sonara así que tuve que esperar recargado en la pared contraria a la puerta para poder entrar. Cuando los estudiantes empezaron a salir un murmullo cubrió el pasillo, parecían estar quejándose de algo, probablemente el maestro les había encargado algún trabajo. Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos cuando vi a Alice salir del antes mencionado salón, tenía el seño fruncido y platicaba con otra muchacha. Nuestras miradas se juntaron por unos segundos y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, no pude evitar responderle el gesto.

Crucé la puerta de la estancia con paso seguro, el profesor (el más joven que había visto hasta ahora) me miró extrañado.

- Los nuevos no suelen encontrar el camino solos – dijo. Su tono no era malintencionado así que me di el lujo de sonreírle un poco.

- El mapa que nos dieron cuando llegamos ha sido de gran ayuda – dije encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome en la segunda fila de sillas, pegado a la pared.

- ¿Nos dieron? – preguntó, parecía curioso.

- Sí – contesté - a mi hermana Rosalie y a mí.

- Oh claro – pareció comprender – tuve clase con ella hace unas horas. Ustedes se parecen mucho.

- Somos mellizos – expliqué. Él asintió con entendimiento y entonces los demás comenzaron a entrar al salón y nuestra plática se vio interrumpida.

Emmett se sentó a mi lado e intentó entablar conversación conmigo en varias ocasiones, lo que causaba llamadas de atención por parte del maestro y las risas de nuestros compañeros después de que hubiera ocurrido un par de veces.

Al acabar la clase todos salimos con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro (excepto Emmett que refunfuñaba por lo bajo). Además de las continuas interrupciones, el profesor (o Sr. Montero como pidió que lo llamáramos) era realmente bueno en lo que hacía y nos mantuvo interesados toda la hora.

La siguiente y última clase del día pasó en una exhalación y antes de saberlo me encontraba caminando por el estacionamiento para reunirme con mi hermana. Ella estaba apoyada en la puerta del copiloto de nuestro coche, observando vanidosamente sus uñas. Cuando llegué a su lado simplemente se movió para que pudiera abrirle la puerta. No me extrañó su comportamiento, estaba acostumbrado. Rosalie mantenía una fría máscara con la mayoría de las personas con las que interactuaba, solo conmigo se mostraba como realmente era, y agradecía eso profundamente las pocas veces que ocurría, que sólo éramos ella y yo, son nadie a nuestro alrededor que pudiera modificar su comportamiento.

Entré en el auto, una de las pocas cosas que nos habían dado de la herencia de nuestros padres, y, al tiempo que arrancaba el motor, solté un profundo suspiro. Regresábamos al nuevo lugar que supuestamente, debíamos de llamar hogar. Los actuales padres de acogida que nos tocaban eran muy extraños, cuando llegamos se presentaron apresuradamente, nos mostraron la habitación que nos pertenecería desde ese momento y luego… nada. Comentaron que al día siguiente empezaríamos la escuela y continuaron haciendo sus actividades sin apenas reparar en nuestra presencia.

Secretamente esperaba que su actitud ante nosotros cambiara. Sabía que Rosalie mantenía la esperanza de encontrar a una pareja que realmente nos quisiera, yo la había perdido desde hace tiempo, pero eso no evitaba que me doliera cada vez que nos mudábamos y veía la cara de decepción de mi hermana, sus ojos se aguaban, apretaba los puños y los dientes y su respiración de volvía pesada. En esas ocasiones, hasta conmigo mantenía la máscara de frialdad, solo duraba unas horas, pero aún así me dolía en lo más profundo.

Aparqué frente a la pequeña casa, apagué el choche y me giré para ver a Rosalie, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no parecía dormida. La observé unos segundos, El Sr. Montero tenía razón, nos parecíamos mucho.

- ¿Llegamos? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Sí – contesté en el mismo tono de vos.

Salí del auto y lo rodee para abrirle la puerta a Rose, era una extraña costumbre, pero era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de mis padres, él siempre le abría la puerta a ella. Rosalie tomó su mochila y, colgándosela al hombro bajó del coche. Puse la alarma y nos encaminamos a la puerta tomados de las manos, como ya era habitual.

Abrí con una copia de la llave que nos habían dado el día anterior, la casa estaba en completo silencio, y parecía que no había nadie, Rosalie cerró la puerta tras ella. Nos quedamos parados en el salón sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Vamos a dejar nuestras cosas – dije. Mi hermana asintió levemente, parecía un poco recelosa, no sabría decir a qué. Subimos y atravesamos el estrecho pasillo que nos separaba de nuestra habitación. Era pequeña, pero nos las arreglábamos, pegadas una a la pared del fondo y otra a la pared en la que estaba la puerta se encontraban nuestras camas. Rose caminó y puso su mochila sobre la más alejada para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta que conectaba al baño. Daba las gracias por que no tuviéramos que compartirlo con los dueños de la casa.

Me recosté mirando al techo esperando a que Rosalie regresara, esperaba que hubiera algo de comer, si no tendríamos que salir y nuestros ahorros de los pequeños trabajos que habíamos tenido en los últimos años no durarían mucho más.

Cuando mi hermana salió del baño caminó hasta mi lado y me hizo una seña para que me corriera, después ocupó el lugar que había quedado libre y se puso en la misma posición en la que yo me encontraba. Ambos con la mirada hacia arriba y con las manos en el estómago.

- Tengo hambre – comentó después de un rato de silencio.

- Yo también

A pesar de esto ninguno de los dos hizo amago de moverse.

- Tenemos que bajar – dije.

- ¿Por qué no bajas tú y me dices si hay algo comestible? – me contestó en tono quejumbroso. Yo reí un poco

- Porque no sería justo para mi, querida hermanita

- ¡Oye! – dijo incorporándose para quedar sentada y girando la cabeza para verme. – No puedes decirme hermanita. Soy mayor que tú.

- Por ocho minutos – señalé mirándola divertido. – No cuenta.

- Claro que cuenta – reiteró indignada. Yo hice un sonido de negación con la boca, ella se quedó quieta unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando algo, luego se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. La imité rápidamente e intercepté su salida cubriendo la puerta con mi cuerpo.

- Rose, sabes que estoy bromeando – dije todavía un poco divertido por nuestra pequeña discusión. Ella desvió su mirada. – Vamos, no lo decía con mala intención.

- No estoy así por eso, Jazz – susurro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté

- ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? – replicó levantando la cabeza. Tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y sus ojos se comenzaban a aguar un poco.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando – confirmé confundido. Alcé la mano y limpié con la yema de mis dedos una solitaria lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- Papá y mamá – tomó un respiro – ellos siempre discutían así.

Entonces una escena pasó como un flash por mi cabeza, Rose y yo estábamos sentados en la alfombra de nuestra antigua casa, nuestros padres, sentados en el sillón de dos plazas discutían justo como ella y yo lo habíamos estado haciendo hacía unos minutos. Él era un mes mayor que ella y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de echárselo en cara.

Como acto reflejo abracé fuertemente a mi hermana, escuchando su respiración entrecortada sobre mi camiseta. Ella era ligeramente más baja que yo y tenía su cabeza enterrada en mi hombro. No sabía qué hacer, me limitaba a acariciar suavemente su espalda, sabía que ella era la más afectada por la muerte de nuestros padres, además, tenía mucho mejor memoria que yo y los recordaba perfectamente. Mi memoria, bueno, digamos que dejaba mucho que desear.

Permanecimos así por unos minutos, brindándonos consuelo mutuo, recordándole al otro que estábamos ahí, hasta que oí al estomago de Rosalie reclamando comida. Ambos reímos.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar algo de comer? – sugerí.

- Está bien.

Bajamos las escaleras y entramos a la pequeña cocina, no había señal de nuestros padres adoptivos (el Sr. y la Sra. Pullman) por ningún lado. Hurgamos el refrigerador y la alacena en busca de algo con que saciar nuestra hambre, pero lo único que parecía comestible era cereal y ninguno de los dos pensaba comer eso a ésta hora. Desganados nos sentamos en la antigua mesa de la cocina, frente a frente.

- Parece que tendremos que salir a comer – dije sin mucho ánimo.

- No suena mal – señaló Rosalie.

- Nuestros ahorros se están acabando – comenté.

- Bueno, entonces también tendremos que buscar un nuevo empleo – sonreí ante la forma en que hacía sonar esas palabras como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. Y, sin más preámbulo recogimos nuestros abrigos y salimos de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

Pasar la tarde con mi hermana había logrado quitarme de la mente a Alice, pero por la noche, acostado en la penumbra de mi nueva habitación y con la extraña imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño me era imposible no recordarla.

No podía pensar en otra cosa, algo que nunca antes me había sucedido, no de ésta forma, no tan intensamente como ahora. Solté un suspiro y me gire para quedar viendo hacia la pared. Estirando mi brazo comencé a trazar formas indefinidas sobre la colcha, era una fría noche, y podía oír el repiquetear de la lluvia contra el techo.

- ¿Jazz? – oí a Rose susurrar.

- ¿Si? – dije al tiempo de que volteaba para verla de frente. Ella resopló.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

- No, he estado dando vueltas por no sé cuánto tiempo

- ¿Y por qué no has intentado establecer conversación conmigo? – preguntó indignada, yo reí.

- Porque no sabía si estabas dormida o no, y no pretendía despertarte – respondí encogiéndome de hombros aunque sabía que no podía verme.

Me levanté intentando no hacer mucho ruido y camine los tres pasos que me separaban de su cama, ella se movió para dejarme espacio y yo me acomode bajo las mantas.

- ¿Por qué no has podido dormir? – curioseó.

- Yo… bueno… - Rose se incorporó hasta quedar recargada sobre su brazo ante mi titubeo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No he podido dejar de pensar en… - me detuve abruptamente a la mitad de la frase, nunca le había guardado un secreto a Rosalie, pero no estaba muy seguro de contarle de mis sentimientos por Alice, además ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que sentía.

- En… - me apuró haciendo un movimiento con la mano libre, dándome a entender que podía continuar. La miré fijamente unos segundos, tratando de conseguir la valentía que necesitaba, antes de hacerle caso.

- En Alice – susurre finalmente.

- ¿En Alice? - inquirió confundida - ¿por qué estarías pensando en Alice? – paró un momento, intentando entenderlo, yo no dije nada. Por fin, tras unos segundos su cara se iluminó. Lo había comprendido. – Te gusta – dijo emocionada.

- No lo creo, bueno, no lo sé.

- Claro que te gusta, es muy obvio, y es lindo, nunca te había sucedido antes, lo que lo hace aún mejor – afirmó, una pequeña sonrisa jugueteaba con la comisura de sus labios.

- Pero, ¿cómo estar seguros de que me gusta? – pregunté dudoso - ¿cómo saber si no es un simple encaprichamiento, cómo saber que es real?

Rosalie suspiró.

- Te preocupas demasiado – dijo al tiempo que acariciaba delicadamente mi cabello. Mi vista estaba perdida en el techo. – Tienes un día de conocerla, no está mal que confundas tus sentimientos, en realidad, es lo más común. Esperemos hasta mañana, probablemente verás todo más claro entonces.

- Supongo que tienes razón, lo mejor será esperar y ver cómo transcurren las cosas – deje escapar un largo suspiro y me acomode en la cama. Ella se dejo caer sobre la almohada.

- Hey – se quejo suavemente justo en el momento en el que cerré los ojos - ¿no estarás pensando en dormir aquí verdad?.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – inquirí, ya medio dormido.

- Hace años que no dormimos juntos – reclamó alargando el años para dar énfasis en lo que decía.

- ¿Y?.

- Jazz, en serio, vete a tu cama – mandó. Yo me queje suavemente.

- Está muy lejos – dije, a punto de caer en la inconsciencia. Rose bufó y sentí como me saltaba para trasladarse al otro lado del cuarto, no le di mucha importancia, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, y simplemente deje que el sueño me venciera.

* * *

Mi primera historia larga... :S espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias.

Dejen su opinión : )

Un saludo.

Nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos

* * *

Cap. 2

Al día siguiente, cuando llegamos a la escuela nos recibió un muy emocionado Emmett, que tan pronto como nos estacionamos comenzó a tocar insistentemente contra el vidrio de mi ventana. Exasperado baje el cristal.

- ¿Qué quieres, Emmett? – pregunté mientras me giraba para tomar mis cosas del asiento trasero.

- Daniel regresó, Daniel regresó –cantó él visiblemente emocionado.

- ¿Y quién es ese tal Daniel? – inquirió Rose enojada. Hoy se había levantado de mal humor y no soportaba a nadie.

- Daniel es uno de nuestros mejores amigos – afirmó Emmett – y también es el…

- ¡Emmett! – lo interrumpió una voz que lo llamaba a gritos desde la entrada del edificio - ¡vamos, se nos hace tarde!

- Me tengo que ir, los veo en el almuerzo

Sin esperar a que le contestáramos trotó hacía la puerta donde un grupo de personas lo esperaban. Me tomé mi tiempo para bajar del auto, aún faltaban cinco minutos para que las clases empezaran y no me tenía muy entusiasmado la idea de empezar el día. Rosalie y yo compartíamos la primera hora, literatura, así que en un cómodo silencio nos encaminamos al salón.

Cuando entramos observamos a un grupo de muchachos mover las bancas a la orilla del salón y al maestro gritando indicaciones. Nos quedamos en la puerta hasta que el revuelo hubo acabado y luego nos sentamos en la parte del fondo. Habían colocado las bancas para formar una especie de semicírculo, como si fuéramos a hacer un debate o algo por el estilo.

- De acuerdo – el profesor llamó la atención – hoy comenzaremos a ver a uno de los grandes literatos de la historia. – Tomó un bonche de libros de su escritorio y comenzó a repartirlos por el aula. Cuando llegó a mi lugar leí el título rápidamente "Hamlet" de Shakespeare. Resoplé.

- ¿Qué pasa? – susurró mi hermana.

- Los maestros no se esfuerzan para mantenernos interesados, hemos leído esto por lo menos tres veces.

- Mira el lado bueno, no tendremos que leerlo otra vez, podemos entregar alguno de nuestros antiguos ensayos – la voz de Rosalie sonaba aburrida, ambos manteníamos la vista en el maestro, aunque ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba realmente.

- Esta vez no lo estudiaremos de la forma común – continuó el profesor. – Al final del mes tendremos que haber preparado una representación teatral, del guión ya se hizo cargo Shakespeare, pero ustedes deben idear todo lo demás.

- Supongo que tu idea de los ensayos se fue al traste – dije. Rose me envió una mirada encolerizada y no dijo nada.

- Trabajaremos en conjunto con todo su grado y el grado inferior a ustedes así que habrá suficiente gente para tener un proyecto que realmente valga la pena. Para el siguiente lunes tendrán que haber leído hasta la página treinta y piensen qué les gustaría hacer para aportar al trabajo. Piénsenlo bien, porque será la mitad de su calificación final – se escucharon las quejas a lo largo del salón ante ésta afirmación, yo no dije nada. No valía la pena quejarme por algo que sabía que no lograría cambiar.

El resto de la hora la pasamos oyendo la aburrida explicación del maestro acerca de la vida de Shakespeare. En cuanto sonó el timbre recogí mis cosas y salí disparado fuera del salón, Rosalie me pisaba los talones.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó cuando logró alcanzarme.

- No lo sé, sólo no quería pasar otro segundo ahí dentro, la clase se me hizo eterna.

- Dímelo a mí. – dijo con voz quejumbrosa.

A la hora del almuerzo Rose y yo llegamos temprano a la cafetería, nos sentamos en una mensa un poco alejada y, mientras ella comía, yo me dedicaba a jugar distraídamente con lo que tenía en el plato. Mi falta de apetito no le pasó desapercibida a Rosalie y pronto tenía a una hermana preocupara haciéndome toda clase de preguntas que no venían al caso.

- Tranquilízate, Rose – repetí por quinta vez en tres minutos – no es nada, simplemente hoy no tengo hambre.

- Si, claro – susurró ella en un claro tono de sarcasmo – puedes ocultarle tus sentimientos a todo el mundo, pero para mí son tan claros como el agua, y estás ocultando algo.

No contesté. Tenía razón, una hora antes había recordado algo que probablemente cambiaría todo para nosotros. En dos meses cumplíamos dieciocho años, lo que quería decir que nos convertíamos en adultos oficialmente, y también significaba que los servicios sociales dejaban de ser responsables de nosotros. A partir de ese día íbamos a estar más solos que nunca.

Poco después llegaron los demás, los acompañaba un chico delgado con cabello castaño que caía unos centímetros sobre su frente. Ese debía de ser Daniel. La mano del chico estaba entrelazada con la de Alice. El corazón me dio un vuelco y luego todo pasó en cámara lenta. Daniel pasó su brazo por la cintura de Alice y en hábil movimiento chocó sus labios con los de ella.

Vagamente sentí la mirada de mi hermana clavada en mi rostro. Ella también lo había visto, no estaba soñando. Me levante un poco tambaleante y susurré un "ahora vuelvo" a nadie en particular antes de salir disparado por las puestas del recinto en el que nos encontrábamos.

Troté hasta los límites del bosque, en donde me dejé caer con la espalda recargada en un viejo árbol. Cubrí mí cara con mis manos. ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué sentía un terrible dolor instalado en mi pecho? No podía ser por Alice. No debía ser por ella, la conocía por un día. Una persona a la que conoces de tan poco tiempo no puede ser capaz de causarte tanto sufrimiento.

Pero debía de ser por ella, no, no por ella, por la relación que ella y Daniel parecían mantener. Esto no debería de afectarme tanto, me dije. Pero no podía evitarlo, y después de unos segundos pequeñas y solitarias lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Era totalmente absurdo. El hecho de llorar por alguien del que apenas sabes el nombre es simplemente ridículo. Pero no podía evitarlo.

A base de respiraciones profundas y de intentarme convencer de lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería logré calmarme después de unos minutos. El dolor no se había ido, por más que intentaba alejarlo pensando en lo ilógico de la situación, éste simplemente no se iba. Me quede ahí, limpiando con movimientos bruscos las lágrimas ocasionales que lograban escapar hasta que tocó el timbre.

No quería ir a clases, pero tampoco quería faltar en mi segundo día atrapado en ese lugar. Caminé con paso cansado hasta el salón que me tocaba, entré y escanee rápidamente el lugar en busca de un asiento vació. Encontré lo que buscaba en una de las esquinas del fondo. Perfecto.

Puse atención a la clase sin entender realmente lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Seguía sumergido en una especie de sopor que me impedía estar totalmente concentrado en la realidad. La escena que había visto en la cafetería no dejaba de dar vueltas por mi cabeza. Ella tenía novio.

Me reprendí en silencio por no haberlo pensado antes. Alguien como ella no podía estar sola. Pero la inexperiencia en este tipo de cosas se hizo presente.

No profundicé mucho en estos pensamientos, si lo hacía probablemente no podría evitar las lágrimas. Y no estaba de ánimos para dar explicaciones, o para soportar todas las miradas y los rumores que estaba seguro que ocurrirían si comenzaba a llorar.

Al final del día, cuando esperaba a Rosalie sentado frente al volante sentí a alguien parado a mi lado, no le di mucha importancia hasta que tocó con los nudillos a mi ventana. Suspire y bajé lentamente el vidrio que me separaba de mi extraño visitante.

Giré la cabeza para poder ver de frente a quien intentaba llamar mi atención y adivinen mi sorpresa cuando vi a Alice arrodillada con los brazos cruzados sobre la ventana y la barbilla recargada sobre ellos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó. Una arruga se formaba entre sus cejas.

- Sí, no es nada, estoy bien – contesté en un susurro, casi atropellando las palabras.

- ¿Seguro?

- Completamente, gracias por preguntar

- De acuerdo – dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie – no acabo de creerte del todo, pero supongo que tendré que confiar en ti – me dedicó una última sonrisa y caminó con paso ligero hasta un Volvo plateado donde la esperaban Edward y Emmett.

Suspiré y recargué mi cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrando los ojos. Alice era tan observadora, por lo que me había dicho no le pasó desapercibido mi estado de ánimo, y eso me asustaba. Normalmente podía evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero con ella no podía evitar sentir todo a flor de piel, no podía evitar sentir, como hacia usualmente cuando algo me molestaba.

Rosalie entró al auto unos minutos después, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desapareció en cuanto vio mi expresión.

- De verdad te ha afectado, ¿no es así?

- Supongo, pero no puedo evitarlo, y siento que estoy siendo totalmente ridículo – dijo mientras arrancaba.

- Bueno, quizás no ridículo pero si has exagerado un poco – aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa – debiste de ver tu cara cuando Daniel besó a Alice, desearía haber tenido una cámara en ese momento.

- ¿Fui muy obvio? – pregunté.

- En realidad no, todos se extrañaron por tu salida, pero no creo que se dieran cuanta de la razón de ésta.

- Supongo que se me juntó todo – susurre. Sentí su mirada extrañada.

- ¿Todo?

- Sí, justo antes estaba pensando en nuestro cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué con él?

- Cumplimos dieciocho, tendremos que valernos por nosotros solos a partir de ese momento… y solo nos quedan dos meses para averiguar qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

Rose asintió, pero no dijo nada, estaba seguro de que pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir. Llevábamos mucho tiempo viviendo bajo el amparo de los servicios sociales, que en un par de meses esa seguridad de tener un lugar para vivir desapareciera no era cualquier cosa. Teníamos que empezar a pensar las posibilidades que teníamos.

Era nuestro último año se instituto, así que teníamos la posibilidad de encontrar un trabajo más o menos estable y con una buena paga. La universidad era otra cosa, a ambos nos entusiasmaba la idea de poder tener una carrera, pero no creíamos que fuera realmente posible, por lo menos no durante algún tiempo.

Llegamos a la casa y dejamos el coche en completo silencio. Cuando entramos un olor a comida nos sorprendió totalmente. Dejamos las mochilas al lado de la puerta y, con pasos precavidos, hicimos nuestro camino hasta la cocina.

En ésta se encontraba la Sra. Pullman con un delantal probando algo de una de las ollas que tenía delante, cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia dejó lo que estaba haciendo y nos dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela? – preguntó. Parecía bastante animada. Rosalie y yo nos miramos extrañados.

- Bien – respondí después de unos segundos.

- Que bueno, la comida estará lista en cualquier momento, pueden ir a lavarse las manos – dicho esto se giró y continuó removiendo el contenido de un sartén.

Subimos las escaleras apresuradamente, esperando a llegar a nuestro cuarto para decir algo. En cuanto cerramos la puerta Rose se giró, estaba enojada.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Casi gritó – cuando llegamos aquí apenas nos dirige la palabra y ahora le interesa cómo nos fue en la escuela y nos prepara la comida.

- Quizás estaba muy ocupada hace dos días y no había tenido tiempo de…

- ¿De qué, Jasper? – me interrumpió – ¿de ser amable?

- No lo sé, pero sigámosle la corriente, supongo que ya nos explicará todo en algún momento.

Después de unos minutos ya estábamos de regreso en la cocina preguntando si podíamos ayudar en algo.

- No se preocupen, siéntense – dijo la Sra. Pullman señalando la mesa de la cocina – mi esposo no podrá acompañarnos, pero llegará en un par de horas para pasar la tarde todos juntos.

Tomamos asiento en silencio, enviándonos miradas extrañadas cada tanto tiempo. Unos cinco minutos después estábamos comiendo en un incómodo silencio. Debía admitir que estaba bastante rico, pero seguía sin entender el extraño comportamiento de nuestros padres adoptivos.

- Lamento que hayamos sido tan fríos con ustedes éste par de días – se excusó la Sra. Pullman – pero habíamos estado muy ocupados con algunas cosas de trabajo, y no habíamos tenido tiempo de darles la bienvenida como es debido.

- No se preocupe – susurró Rose.

- Sí – la secundé – lo entendemos.

- Y por cierto, llámenme Ashley – asentimos ante su petición y continuamos comiendo con las miradas bajas, sin entender aún a qué venía todo esto.

Cuando acabamos de comer y yo estaba empezando a lavar los platos mientras Rose comenzaba a hacer la tarea Ashley volvió a hablar.

- Se me había olvidado comentárselos, pero una tal Lily ha llamado esta mañana. – Mi hermana y yo nos pusimos alertas al oír el nombre de nuestra trabajadora social. – Ha dicho que iba a venir ésta tarde, quería ver cómo iban las cosas por aquí.

Oí la silla de Rose rechinar mientras ella se paraba y salía de la habitación. Así que a eso se debía el cambio de actitud, los servicios sociales iban a venir y ellos no querían quedar mal. Quería seguir a Rosalie, pero me pareció una falta de respeto así que me contuve.

Todos los padres adoptivos que habíamos tenido eran iguales, lo único que les importaba realmente era el dinero que el gobierno les daba por hacerse cargo de nosotros por unos meses. Ya ni siquiera me molestaba esa actitud, no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, simplemente tenía que soportarlo por un poco más y luego seríamos libres… o algo así.

* * *

El segundo capítulo... espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios : )

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Cap. 3

La tarde era gris, pero afortunadamente no llovía así que decidí salir al patio un rato, necesitaba despejarme antes de que Lily llegara. Me recosté en el pasto, que permanecía húmedo, y deje que mi mente divagara. Mis dedos rozaban la superficie del césped en un rítmico movimiento.

Pensé en lo que había sucedido en la escuela, en mi reacción exagerada y no pude evitar soltar una risita, había sido ridículo. Sin embargo me alegraba de haberme desahogado, no solo estaba llorando por Alice, estaba llorando por todo, por todo lo que Rose y yo habíamos soportado y por lo que al parecer tendríamos que soportar en un futuro cercano.

Inconscientemente levanté la manga que cubría mi brazo izquierdo y deje a mis dedos viajar por la superficie rugosa que se encontraba debajo de ésta. Las cicatrices tenían casi el mismo todo que el resto de mi piel, sólo que tenían una textura diferente. En realidad, casi no se notaban a menos que, o supieras que estaban ahí, o las vieras bajo la luz directa. A Rosalie le disgustaba que intentara esconderlas, pero simplemente no me gustaba que me juzgaran por ellas.

Las nubes se movían muy lentamente, formando figuras. Pasé un rato intentando encontrarles la forma.

- Jazz – me interrumpió la voz de Rose.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se había parado a mi lado, y parecía más alta de lo que realmente era.

- Vamos, llegó Lily

Me levanté y, mientras sacudía mi ropa, caminé al lado de mi hermana sin mucho ánimo. Sabía que tendríamos que pasar la próxima media hora fingiendo que nuestros nuevos "padres" nos agradaban, aunque sabíamos que Lily no nos creería ni una sola palabra así tenía que ser. El sistema estaba lleno de personas corruptas a quienes la seguridad de los menores de edad no les importaba un comino. Solo les importaba, por supuesto, su posición económica. Y si Rose y yo decíamos la verdad iban a culpar a Lily y nos asignarían a otra persona. Habíamos aprendido esto de una forma no del todo agradable.

En la sala ya se encontraban Lily y el Sr. y la Sra. Pullman, todos con sonrisas falsas y con una taza de té en las manos. Rose y yo tomamos asiento enfrente de Lily dejando a Ashley y al Sr. Pullman solos en el sillón de tres plazas.

- ¿Y bien? – comenzó Lily. – ¿Cómo les va hasta ahora? ¿Algo que reportar?

Rose y yo negamos con la cabeza en un movimiento rápido.

- Todo ha estado bastante bien – susurré.

- Hemos hecho un par de amigos en la escuela, parecen agradables y no hacen muchas preguntas lo que hace todo más fácil para nosotros – continuó Rosalie.

Lily anotaba todo lo que decíamos en una pequeña libreta. Pero después de que dijéramos algunas otras cosas sobre la escuela y los maestros en la sala se instaló un incómodo silencio. Tomé la mano de mi hermana, mostrándole mi apoyo, y a la vez necesitando el suyo.

- ¿Le gustaría más té? – preguntó Ashley.

Lily respondió afirmativamente y siguió a la Sra. Pullman con la mirada mientras ésta se dirigía a la cocina.

- Entonces, en resumen, esta mudanza ha sido bastante normal ¿cierto? – dijo clavando su mirada en nosotros. Ambos asentimos. – Bien, ahora me gustaría ver la habitación en la que se están quedando – se giró para ver al Sr. Pullman de frente - ¿eso no sería mucha molestia, verdad?

- No, no, para nada – respondió el aludido un tanto nervioso - ¿quiere que la acompañe?

- Estoy segura de que Jasper y Rosalie pueden hacerlo.

Al oír esto nos pusimos de pié y guiamos a Lily hacia nuestro cuarto, ya dentro Rose inmediatamente se abrazó a ella.

- Los he extrañado chicos – susurró, colocando una de sus manos en mi mejilla, pero sin dejar de abrazar a mi hermana.

- Nosotros a ti, Li – dije.

- Ahora en serio, ¿cómo han estado?

- En realidad no ha sido tan malo – contestó Rose, sentándose en la orilla de su cama e invitando a Lily a hacer lo mismo.

- Básicamente se han dedicado a ignorarnos completamente por dos días, hasta hoy, que llamaste – continué. – Y sí hemos hecho un par de amigos en la escuela.

- ¿De verdad?, pensé que sólo estaban bromeando para que yo lo pusiera en el informe – dijo Li.

- Sí, de verdad – afirmó Rose – son Edward, Alice y Emmett Cullen, Bella Swan y Daniel… en realidad no sé cómo se apellida Daniel, pero no importa, también es parte del grupo.

- ¿Dijiste Cullen? – Preguntó Lily, parecía asombrada.

- Sí – constaté – Edward, Alice y Emmett Cullen. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno, será mejor que averigüen si están de alguna forma relacionados con Esme Cullen, ella es una gran benefactora, ha estado donando mucho dinero a los servicios sociales de ésta zona en los últimos años.

- ¿Y de qué nos serviría saber eso? – Me adelanté – no es como si ella pudiera mejorar nuestra situación o algo por el estilo, es decir, solo nos quedan dos meses de estar bajo el cuidado de los servicios sociales.

- En eso tienes razón – susurró Lily – pero quizás, si la llegan a conocer, y ella se entera de su historia y de algunos de los horribles lugares en los que han tenido que estar, tal vez haga algo para cambiar la situación, para mejorar las cosas para los demás – acabó la frase susurrando, había bajado el volumen mientras hablaba, como si ella misma temiera de las palabras que estaba diciendo.

- Supongo que sí, además no nos cuesta nada preguntar – afirmó Rose - ¿verdad, Jazz?

- De acuerdo – dije pasando una mano por mi cabello – supongo que tienes razón.

Pasamos unos minutos platicando solo nosotros tres, pero si nos quedábamos más tiempo arriba probablemente los Sres. Pullman subirían a ver qué pasaba, así que bajamos, Lily adoptó su actitud indiferente de nuevo y así transcurrió otro cuarto de hora.

Por la noche, después de cenar, cuando me estaba lavando los dientes en el pequeño baño de nuestra habitación Rosalie se paró recargada en el marco de la puerta, de tal forma de que podía observar su reflejo en el espejo que tenía en frente.

- Jazz – susurró. Escupí la espuma que tenía en la boca antes de contestar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo miedo. No me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que vi a Lily… – suspiró – en dos meses ella ya no estará en nuestra vida, no la tendremos ahí, como siempre… ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo nos las arreglaremos?

Sus palabras me paralizaron por un segundo, tenía razón. Me enjuagué un par de veces, buscando tiempo para pensar en mi repuesta. Tomé la toalla y me sequé la cara y las manos, luego me apoyé en el lavabo y la vi fijamente a través del espejo.

- No lo sé, Rose – susurré – pero lo resolveremos, encontraremos la forma de salir adelante, lo prometo.

Ella recorrió el pequeño espacio que nos separaba y me abrazó por detrás. Yo me giré y acaricié su rubia cabellera mientras besaba su frente.

- Te lo juro – le dije al oído – superaremos esto, así como hemos superado todo lo que el destino nos ha puesto en frente.

…

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo, después de asegurarles a todos que estaba bien y que no debían preocuparse Rose y yo decidimos, con una mirada silenciosa, preguntarles si tenían algún parentesco con Esme Cullen. No estábamos muy seguros de hacerlo, si resultaba ser cierto nos harían muchas preguntas, preguntas que habíamos estado evitando desde que llegamos aquí, preguntas a las que todavía no queríamos contestar. Pero teníamos que acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas y Rose, como buena persona que es, me dejó a mí la tarea de hacerlo.

- Nosotros… bueno… queríamos hacerles una pregunta – comencé capturando la atención de todos – ¿están de alguna forma relacionados con Esme Cullen?

- Ella es nuestra madre – dijo Alice – pero ¿cómo saben su nombre? ¿La conocen?

- No en realidad – contestó Rose – pero hemos oído de ella

- No entiendo nada – exclamó Emmett

- Supongo que será mejor contarles la historia desde el principio, pero no aquí, hay mucha gente – señalé – ¿qué les parece después de la escuela? ¿Hay algún lugar en el que podamos tener privacidad?

…

Horas después nos encontrábamos todos sentados en una de las mesas para día de campo de un pequeño parque a las afueras del pueblo. Todos esperaban que empezáramos a contar la historia.

- Todo empezó hace diez años, cuando sólo teníamos siete – dije – recuerdo estar en mi habitación, jugando con unos pequeños soldados que nuestro padre me había dado de regalo de cumpleaños cuando oí gritos desde la planta baja. Estaba más curioso que preocupado, pero de cualquier forma camine, con una mano en la pared, atravesando todo mi cuarto – tomé un profundo respiro antes de continuar – baje las escaleras muy lentamente y cuando llegue a la cocina y abrí la puerta pude ver que la estufa estaba en llamas y mi niñera y el cocinero intentaban controlar el fuego, pero no pudieron evitar que una manguera de gas se zafara… entonces fue cuando de verdad se desató un infierno – mi voz temblaba un poco así que me detuve y le di una mirada significativa a Rosalie. Ella tomó la palabra.

- Yo estaba en casa de una amiga, así que no me enteré de mucho. Pero para no hacer la historia muy larga digamos que fue imposible detener el fuego. Éste logró alcanzar a Jasper, afortunadamente nuestra nana lo sacó de la casa antes de que pasara a mayores. Pero todos los demás que estaban dentro, incluidos nuestros padres, no tuvieron tanta suerte. – Rosalie siempre contaba la historia así, relatando hechos y sin decir cómo se sentía ella.

- Un par de días después, en el hospital, cuando me encontraba en recuperación por las quemaduras los servicios sociales llegaron a hablar con notros. No teníamos ningún familiar así que desde el momento en el que me dieron el alta hasta ahora hemos pasado de familia en familia, cada una más desagradable que la anterior. Nos quedamos un par de meses en un lugar y después nos encuentran otra casa y nos vamos de nuevo – acabé.

Cuando levanté la mirada, que había mantenido oculta en mi regazo, encontré a todos nuestros amigos viéndonos fijamente, los ojos de Alice estaban vidriosos y una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla.

- Eso es… - Emmett negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera expresarlo con palabras – nunca lo habría imaginado.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett – susurró Edward – pero sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver todo esto con nuestra madre.

- Oh, bueno, ayer Lily, nuestra asistente social nos fue visitar – dijo Rose con un todo de voz mucho más ligero – ella comentó que Esme Cullen era una gran benefactora y que le gustaría saber si ustedes tenían algo que ver con ella.

De la nada Alice se levantó, se sentó a mi lado y enrosco sus pequeños brazos en mi cintura. Después de unos segundos en los que me paralicé por la sorpresa correspondí a su abrazo.

- Lo siento – la oí susurrar – lo siento mucho.

- No te preocupes, está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo – le dije enterrando mi cabeza en su cabello. Inspire profundamente y su aroma aturdió mis sentidos, no podía describirlo, era una mezcla de flores y algo de vainilla, era delicioso. Disfrute el momento, sin importarme nada más que tenerla así por todo el tiempo que me fuera posible. Oía a los demás continuar con la conversación, pero simplemente no le di importancia.

Unos minutos después Alice se separó de mí, una sonrisa, aunque no muy grande, estaba plantada en su rostro y no pude evitar imitarla. Esperaba que regresase a su lugar al lado de Daniel, pero para mi sorpresa tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

- Creo que sería bueno que conocieran a Esme – dijo – ella estaría encantada de escucharlos y, si quieren, le pueden dar más detalles sobre los últimos años, ella probablemente podrá solucionar la corrupción que estoy segura que hay en los servicios sociales.

- Esa es una buena idea – afirmó Emmett – mamá seguramente amara conocerlos.

- Yo… - susurró Rose – no lo sé.

- Por mi está bien, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que Lily quería que hiciéramos en primer lugar – dije.

La sensación de la pequeña mano de Alice contra la mía era maravillosa, y cuando dije que aceptaría reunirme con su madre ella me dio un pequeño apretón a forma de aprobación. No cambiaría ese momento por nada del mundo, era probablemente lo más cerca que iba a lograr estar con ella en los próximos meses, y era increíble.

- Bien, pasando a un tema más ligero – empezó Emmett - ¿quién quiere helado?

Todos reímos ante su comentario y nos dispusimos a ir hacia la heladería que quedaba al otro lado de la calle. Alice soltó mi mano y se adelantó para caminar al lado de Daniel. Edward y Bella estaban justo detrás de ellos, avanzando con las manos juntas y Emmett caminaba a mi lado, dejándome entre él y Rosalie.

- De verdad siento mucho todo lo que os ha pasado – comentó en un tono más serio de lo era habitual en él.

- Gracias, supongo – contesté – en realidad nunca he sabido que responder cuando me dicen eso – Emmett y Rose rieron ante mi confesión.

- ¿Y qué hacías poco después del accidente, cuando seguramente todos te lo decían continuamente?

Pensé un poco antes de responderle.

- Bueno, creo que no tenía que decir nada, normalmente los que lo decían eran los doctores, las enfermeras o algunos de los servicios sociales, pero ninguno estaba realmente interesado en la repuesta. Veían a dos niños de siete años que acababan de perder a sus padres en un horrible accidente y eso les causaba lástima, pero ninguno estaba realmente interesado en nosotros o en lo que nos iba a pasar después – hice una pausa. – No sé si me explico pero supongo que es así como me sentía.

- Tienes razón – intervino Rosalie por primera vez – en realidad nadie lo decía como si de verdad le importara, así que nosotros no teníamos que contestar nada para que se sintieran satisfechos. Ya sabes, como si hubieran hecho su buena obra del día.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros y cuando llegamos a la entrada de la heladería Emmett se detuvo, obligándonos a hacer lo mismo.

- Gracias por compartir su historia con nosotros, me imagino que fue difícil y les agradezco la confianza.

- No fue nada – murmuré – gracias por escucharnos.

Intercambiamos un par de sonrisas cómplices y entramos al establecimiento.

Unos minutos después, cuando nos encontrábamos sentados en un agradable silencio y todos con copas de helado en frente pensé que Bella y Daniel no habían participado en la conversación. En realidad, estaban bastante ausentes. Supuse que sería por el hecho de que en gran medida le estábamos contando ésta historia a los Cullen y ellos podrían sentirse fuera de lugar. Pensé en una forma de incluirlos, pero no se me ocurrió nada, así que lo deje pasar, en algún otro momento intentaría acercarme a ellos.

Pasamos una hora hablando de cualquier cosa, riendo y burlándonos de Emmett que nos reveló (no sin un poco de presión de nuestra parte) que estaba preocupado por los resultados del equipo de futbol americano.

- Esme está libre el viernes – dijo Edward cuando nos estábamos despidiendo - ¿Les gustaría ir a nuestra casa?

- Sí – continuó Alice entusiasmada – y después podemos hacer una noche de películas ¿qué les parece?

- Creo que está bien – aceptó Rosalie por los dos.

Más tarde, cuando nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina para hacer la tarea pensé en la tarde del viernes. ¿Qué diríamos? ¿Sería Esme tan amable como los chicos la pintaban? Suspiré. El viernes sería un día interesante, sin duda alguna.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios y/o agregado a favoritos, me han hecho muy feliz :D Espero que este capítulo les guste...

Pasando a otra cosa, mañana me voy de vacaciones, así que no sé cuando pueda actualizar :S pero prometo hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Dejen sus comentarios, con un "me gusta" o un "escribir no es lo tuyo me conformo" jaja :)

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Cap. 4

El profesor que nos daba la primera clase del día siguiente no había podido asistir, así que Emmett y yo nos acomodamos en una de las mesas que estaban al lado del edificio principal, él no parecía tener intención de hablar (estaba muy ocupado enviándose mensajes de texto con quien sabe quién) así que fue mi turno de iniciar conversación.

- ¿Cuándo sabrás los resultados de las pruebas de Futbol?

- Emm… no lo sé, creo que mañana – dijo sin despegar la vista del pequeño celular.

- ¿Emmett?

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Vas a pasar toda la hora haciendo eso?

- ¿Haciendo qué? – inquirió sin levantar la mirada. En un rápido movimiento le quite el aparato de las manos. Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó molesto. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque no pienso soportar que me ignores durante todo el tiempo que tenemos libre – contesté usando el mismo todo de voz.

- Vaya, si que tienes mal carácter – farfulló. Pretendí no haberlo escuchado.

- ¿Con quién estabas hablando que era tan importante? – pregunté.

- Con Daniel

- ¿Daniel? ¿No está en clases?

- No – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Está en el campus de alguna universidad importante, ha estado haciendo recorridos por todo el país para ver cuál le conviene más.

- Oh – asentí con la cabeza. – ¿Por eso faltó el lunes?

- Exacto – confirmó Emmett. – Ahora, si me permites, quiero mi celular de vuelta.

Le devolví el celular y espere pacientemente los quince minutos que tardó en dejar la conversación con Daniel. Cuando por fin terminó me preguntó si alguna vez había intentado entrar en algún equipo de Futbol en mis anteriores escuelas. Reí entre dientes recordando la experiencia.

- Solo una vez lo intenté… aunque sería más apropiado decir que me obligaron a hacerlo, en el primer entrenamiento me dieron una paliza, literalmente, y nunca he querido repetir la experiencia.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías?

- Creo que trece, regresé a casa medio cojo y con el ojo morado.

- Eso es tener mala suerte – dijo riendo, sin poder evitarlo me uní a él. Se sentía bien tener un amigo con el que podía simplemente ser yo mismo. Era extrañamente relajante.

El resto del día pasó volando, las siguientes clases me parecieron inusualmente rápidas y el receso pasó entre una serie de amenas y superficiales pláticas. Antes de poder siquiera notarlo, manejaba hacia la casa de los Pullman con Rosalie tarareando la canción que sonaba en el radio.

Haberles contado nuestra historia a los Cullen y a Bella y Daniel había aligerado mucho el ambiente. Nos sentíamos en confianza con ellos y podíamos bajar un poco las barreras. Veía a Rose mucho más relajada, no había dejado su actitud altanera, pero la había cachado varias veces durante el día hablando animadamente con Alice sobre las marcas de ropa más importantes del momento.

A Rosalie siempre le había interesado la moda, pero nunca había tenido realmente la oportunidad de hablar con alguien acerca de ello. Lo había intentado varias veces conmigo, pero desistía cuando notaba que no estaba entendiendo ni una palabra de lo que decía. Lily había sido otra de sus opciones, pero las veces que la veíamos eran tan contadas que prefería hablar con ella de temas más importantes. Me alegraba que finalmente hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien comentar el asunto.

Mientras conducía pensé en la posibilidad de ir el fin de semana a buscar algún empleo de medio tiempo. No era totalmente necesario, pero siempre me había gustado tener un poco de dinero ahorrado para nuestros gastos personales, y ahora que se acercaba el momento de independizarnos completamente el dinero se hacía aún más necesario.

Sabía que en el momento en el que cumpliéramos dieciocho la herencia que nuestros padres habían dejado pasaría a estar completamente a nuestra disposición. A excepción del auto (que nos dieron cuando cumplimos dieciséis y pudimos sacar el permiso de conducir) a lo largo de los años nos habían ido repartiendo algunas de las posesiones personales de nuestros padres que no se habían perdido en el incendio. Pero todo el dinero que estaba en diversas cuentas de ahorro no sería nuestro hasta dentro de unos meses. No podía esperar para que eso sucediera.

Elizabeth y Jonathan Hale, nuestros padres, habían sido exitosos abogados, y, como tales, habían hecho su testamento desde muy temprana edad. Con el paso de los años le hacían algunas modificaciones, pero la esencia era siempre la misma. Todas sus pertenencias pasarían a ser nuestras en el momento de su fallecimiento, y si éste sucedía antes de nosotros tener la mayoría de edad, serían entregadas en el momento en que cumpliéramos dieciocho.

Una de las pocas cosas que nos habían dado era un desgastado libro que encontraron en el despacho de papá, se trataba de una novela policiaca que no había tenido mucho éxito en ventas, pero que de todas formas era estupenda. Desde el momento en el que llegó mis manos cuando tenía doce lo había releído cada vez que tenía oportunidad, en parte porque la historia era increíble y en parte porque pertenecía a mi padre. Me hacía sentir más cerca de él. Decidí empezarlo otra vez en cuanto llegáramos a casa, en la escuela no nos habían encargado deberes y no teníamos mucho qué hacer por las tardes.

Estacione el auto justo enfrente de la casa y ayudé a Rosalie a bajar, luego, con paso despreocupado, nos encaminamos a la puerta. Los Pullman nos habían dado una copia de las llaves el primer día que llegamos, solo fue hasta tiempo después que me di cuenta de que en realidad no lo habían hecho en un gesto de confianza, sino porque ellos casi nunca estaban en casa y no era su intención dejarnos afuera.

Al entrar nos sorprendió el ruido del televisor. Nos miramos sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Rosalie me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándome a entender que tendríamos que entrar a la sala y ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Intentando no hacer ruido caminamos el par de metros que nos separaban de la estancia.

En el salón se encontraba el Sr. Pullman sentado en uno de los sillones, con las piernas cruzadas y puestas despreocupadamente sobre la mesa, viendo las noticias. Rose carraspeó un poco para hacernos notar. El Sr. Pullman (nunca nos había dicho su nombre) se giró sobresaltado.

- Oh, son ustedes, pasen, pasen, Ashley está terminando de hacer la comida.

Rosalie y yo nos sentamos, sorprendidos, en el sofá de dos plazas.

- Quería hablar algo con ustedes – dijo él apagando la televisión y bajando las piernas de la mesa. – Hay algunas reglas que tienen que seguir mientras estén aquí.

Tragué en seco y tome la mano de Rosalie, esto no se veía nada bien.

Las doce. Observé el techo de nuestra habitación y solté un largo suspiro, me quedé en esa posición por un momento que me pareció eterno. Esperando que el reloj hubiera avanzando bastante moví mi mano para que quedara frente a mis ojos. Las doce con tres minutos.

- Maldición – murmuré. Había estado intentado por poco más de una hora.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana que estaba al lado del lugar donde Rose estaba profundamente dormida. Con cuidado de no despertarla corrí un poco las cortinas. Había luna llena, y todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio. Recargué mi frente sobre el cristal, ni siquiera me inmuté por lo frío que estaba, me estaba cayendo de sueño, pero por alguna desconocida razón, no podía dormir. Rosalie se quejó un poco, giré mi cabeza rápidamente, pero seguía dormida, solo estaba soñando. Suspiré y volví a recargarme en el vidrio.

El Sr. Pullman había sido muy claro con eso de las reglas. Nada de traer amigos a la casa, por ningún motivo y en ninguna circunstancia. Entre semana la luz se apagaba a las once y nada de ruidos después de esa hora., los fines de semana, el toque de queda era a las doce. Y cada que fuéramos a algún lado tendríamos que avisarles a ellos.

Mi aliento empañó la ventana. Con lentitud subí la mano y dibujé una carita. Los ojos, la nariz, y la boca… ¿feliz o triste?. Al final simplemente hice una raya horizontal. Suspiré, otra vez, y mi pequeña obra de arte fue borrada como por arte de magia. Se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

Al día siguiente tendríamos que contar nuestra historia otra vez, pero ahora, a una completa desconocida. Y además, si queríamos su ayuda, también deberíamos de contarle, más específicamente, qué es lo que había pasado en los últimos años. Hogares adoptivos, familias extrañas, injusticias, orfanatos… todo. Eso no iba a ser fácil. Rosalie y yo guardábamos esas historias con celo, y ahora tendíamos que contarlas así nada más. No me imaginaba a mi mismo haciendo eso, nunca lo habíamos hecho. Supongo que porque nunca habíamos tenido a alguien a quien realmente le importara. Pero, ¿realmente le importaba?. No podíamos estar seguros de eso. Ni siquiera habíamos visto a la mujer. Me pasé una mano por la cara.

Estaba frustrado y el cansancio me impedía pensar bien. Regresé a la cama arrastrando los pies y me metí bajo las cobijas. No me moví en lo que restaba de la noche.

Amanecí con un profundo dolor de cuello y unas marcadas ojeras. Oía el sonido de la regadera, así que supuse que Rosalie se estaba bañando. Me senté en la cama, me estiré y pasé mis manos por mi cabello, la noche en vela me había pasado factura. Con desgana me deje caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y cerré los ojos.

- Jazz

Me quejé, me moví y no contesté.

- Jasper, en serio, vamos a llegar tarde.

Alguien me zarandeó un poco y por fin abrí los ojos. Rosalie estaba sentada a mi lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – murmuré.

- Pasa que te quedaste dormido y ahora se nos está haciendo tarde para llegar a la escuela.

Me senté en la cama con un movimiento brusco. Rose puso sus manos en mis hombros.

- Tranquilo, Jazz, no es muy tarde, solo debes de apurarte un poco, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello – Ahora ve a bañarte, tu ropa está sobre el lavabo.

Asentí, y todavía medio dormido me tambalee hasta el cuarto de baño. Entre en la regadera sin dejar que el agua corriera el tiempo suficiente como para calentarse. El agua helada bastó para despertarme del todo. Me di una ducha rápida y luego me vestí mecánicamente, sin ser realmente consiente de qué era lo que estaba usando.

Rosalie me esperaba sentada en la orilla de su cama. Levantó la cabeza cuando se percató de que ya había acabado.

- Eso fue rápido – dijo.

- ¿No dijiste que tenía que apurarme?

- Sí, pero no esperé que te apuraras tanto – rodé los ojos ante su afirmación. Con una mano seguía intentando secar mi cabello, si salía con éste totalmente mojado me congelaría. Rose se levantó y caminó los pocos pasos que nos separaban, me quitó la toalla de las manos y la cambió por la suya que ya estaba más seca. – Si lo haces con una toalla mojada no servirá de nada – me reprendió mientras comenzaba a hacer el trabajo ella misma.

- Hiciste un verso – susurre. Rose se detuvo.

- ¿Qué?

- Hiciste un verso, una toalla mojada no servirá de nada – dije acentuando las terminaciones que rimaban. Rosalie rió.

- Eres raro – comentó mientas comenzaba a secar mi pelo otra vez.

- Claro – respondí con sarcasmo. – Tú eres la que está obsesionada con que todo tu guardarropa convine y yo soy el raro.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó, dándome un manotazo en el brazo. Yo froté la zona afectada como si de verdad me hubiera dolido. – Que tenga gusto por la moda no quiere decir que sea rara.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.

Ella no contestó, en su lugar me pasó un cepillo para que me peinara y metió en su mochila algunos libros que le faltaban. Cuando acabé la ardua tarea de intentar dejar mi pelo presentable tomé mi mochila y la esperé en la puerta para bajar a desayunar.

La escuela había acabado, y ahora seguíamos a los Cullen hacía su casa. Ambos estábamos nerviosos. Rose movía su pierna de arriba abajo una y otra vez, lo que sólo conseguía que yo estuviera aún más alterado. Sin dejar de ver al frente puse mi mano sobre su muslo, parando el insistente vaivén.

- Lo siento – masculló – estoy nerviosa.

- Lo sé, yo también.

- ¿Qué le diremos? – preguntó, parecía asustada.

- Le contaremos la historia tal y como se la contamos a los chicos – hice una pausa – y si hace preguntas se las responderemos lo mejor que podamos.

- Lo haces sonar tan fácil.

- Va a ser fácil – afirmé. Sentí como Rosalie clavaba su mirada en mí.

- Ni siquiera tú crees eso – me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia a su mordaz comentario. No hablamos en lo que quedaba del camino.

Nos detuvimos frente a una gran casa blanca. Rosalie me miró, afligida. Yo tomé su mano en un gesto de apoyo. Ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, la casa tenía gran parecido con la que teníamos cuando éramos niños. La que quedó totalmente destruida por el fuego. Después de una última silenciosa mirada baje del auto.

- ¿Estás bien, Jasper? – Preguntó Edward dándome una palmada amistosa en el hombro – estás algo pálido.

- ¿Pálido? – Se mofó Emmett – parece que acabas de ver un fantasma. – Alice y Edward soltaron unas risas ante su comentario.

- Estoy bien – murmuré – solo un poco nervioso, nada del otro mundo.

- Tranquilo – dijo Alice comenzando a caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta – Esme los amará, estoy segura.

Rosalie se posicionó a mi lado y juntos avanzamos hacia la puerta.

* * *

Hola!

Finalmente estoy de regreso, lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero entre las vacaciones y mi falta de inspiración me costó bastante tener este capítulo listo.

Espero que les gustara, a mi me gustó bastante escribirlo :D

Muchisimas gracias a todas las que dejaron review, agregaron a alerta y/o a favoritos, me han hecho muy feliz :D. Hay algunas que dejaron comentario sin tener cuenta, o, en todo caso, sin estar en ella en ese momento; a mi me gusta reponer a todos los reviews, pero en esos casos me es imposible, así que si no tienen cuenta y les gustaría que les conteste pueden dejarme su mail o algun lugar en el que pueda hacerlo, recuerden poner la dirección separada por espacios porque si no lo hacen la página la borra (prometo solo usar la dirección para eso y no dársela a nadie más sin su consentimiento).

Una vez más muchas gracias, y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, si es así,me gustaría que dejaran review, estoy abierta a críticas siempre que sean respetuosas y con buena intención :).

Prometo no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización.

Un Saludo.

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Cap. 5

El interior de la casa era, como esperaba, incluso más hermoso que el exterior. La habitación a la que entramos era muy grande y hasta yo pude notar que estaba decorada con un excelente gusto. Había un par de sillones, una pequeña mesa de centro en la que se encontraba un florero y, al fondo, en una de las esquinas, un hermoso piano. Un gran ventanal con vistas al patio ocupaba todo lo largo de una de las paredes. Me sentí algo intimidado ante el panorama que se extendía a mí alrededor. Rosalie me sacó de mis cavilaciones tomando mi mano, me giré un poco para verla, pero ella parecía intentar captar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y no me estaba prestando ninguna atención.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó Emmett en dirección a las escaleras que se encontraban a mis espaldas. – ¡Ya llegamos!

- Puedo oírte, Emmett – lo reprendió suavemente una voz detrás de mí. Me giré sobresaltado. – No es necesario que grites.

- Lo siento, mami – dijo el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros.

Una mujer que no podía pasar de los cuarenta estaba bajando los últimos peldaños de las escaleras, una de sus manos reposaba en la barandilla y nos miraba a todos con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mamá – se adelantó Alice – ellos son Jasper y Rosalie.

- Es un gusto conocerlos, soy Esme.

- Igualmente – susurré extendiendo mi mano hacía ella. Esme agrandó su sonrisa y rechazó mi oferta dándome un breve abrazo. Yo lo devolví torpemente, me había tomado por sorpresa. Inmediatamente después repitió el gesto con mi hermana.

- Tienen unos ojos hermosos – dijo, una vez que hubo terminado de saludarnos.

- Como los de mamá – dijimos Rose y yo mecánicamente, sin pensarlo siquiera. Cuando éramos pequeños solíamos decir eso cada vez que nos hacían un comentario parecido.

- Genial – dijo Emmett. Parecía emocionado. – ¿Pueden hacer eso otra vez?

- En realidad hace años que no lo hacíamos – comentó Rosalie.

- ¿Hablar al mismo tiempo? – inquirió Edward.

- Sí – murmuré viendo el piso.

- Bueno, - interrumpió Esme – tengo entendido que querían contarme algo. – Rose y yo asentimos. – ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo y después, con más calma, lo hablamos?

- Perfecto – dije.

- Que bien, muero de hambre – agregó Emmett mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia lo que suponía que era la cocina.

- Tú siempre mueres de hambre –señaló Alice. Emmett se giró hacia su hermana y se disponía a responder con lo que seguramente no sería algo agradable, pero Esme evitó que lo hiciera reprochando a Alice por molestarlo. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se plantó en rostro de Emmett mientas retomaba su camino.

La comida pasó sin percance alguno y antes de darme cuenta estábamos todos sentados en la sala con Esme esperando pacientemente a escuchar nuestra historia. Yo estaba acomodado entre Alice y Rosalie en el sillón de tres plazas, Esme estaba en el sofá individual y Emmett y Edward compartían el que sobraba. Solté un profundo suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

Contamos la historia casi con las mismas palabras que cuando se la habíamos contado a los demás, conforme avanzábamos la expresión de Esme se descomponía cada vez más. Cuando empezamos tenía una ligera sonrisa, pero ahora su seño se fruncía y su boca formaba una fina línea.

- El primer lugar al que nos mandaron era un pequeño orfanato – murmure con la vista fija en mi mano, que estaba entrelazada con la de Rosalie en un inconfundible gesto de apoyo que se había vuelto tan común entre nosotros como respirar. – No estaba mal… pero tampoco era agradable. Ahí simplemente éramos unos más del montón, y nos trataban como tales.

- Salimos de ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que los demás niños se alejaban de nosotros y una serie de rumores sobre nuestro pasado comenzó a circular – continuó Rose. – Según las autoridades del lugar nuestra presencia sólo ocasionaba problemas y no podían permitir algo así. – Hubo una pequeña pausa. – Jazz, antes del orfanato estuvimos en…

- Lo sé – la interrumpí – me pareció que esa parte no era necesaria.

Rose levantó su mano y la pasó suavemente por mi cabello. Antes del orfanato habíamos pasado casi seis meses en el hospital mientras mis quemaduras se curaban. No era exactamente el mejor periodo de mi vida y prefería evitar mencionarlo, o recordarlo siquiera.

- No puedes seguir evitándolo para siempre – susurró mirándome fijamente. Su mano ahora viajaba de arriba abajo sobre mi brazo.

- Puedo intentarlo – la desafié. Los Cullen no hicieron ningún comentario sobre nuestro pequeño intercambio, y se los agradecí enormemente. Rose y yo continuamos mirándonos por unos minutos, yo suplicándole que no hiciera comentarios al respecto y ella recriminándome por lo que estaba haciendo. Al final fui yo quien apartó la mirada. Resoplé, frustrado y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

- Está bien – dije – cuéntales, pero no entres en muchos detalles ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, Jazz, de acuerdo – contestó ella, una pequeña sonrisa jugueteaba con las comisuras de sus labios – Diré tantos detalles como tú quieras… solo dime si crees que me estoy pasando. – asentí ante su petición.

Rose empezó a relatar, sin revelar mucho, nuestra estancia en el hospital. Oírlo era más doloroso de lo que pensaba y pronto me encontré apretando los dientes y entrujando las mangas de mi camisa en un débil intento de contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Me podrían decir dónde está el baño? – pregunté interrumpiendo a Rosalie con la voz algo temblorosa.

- Pasando las escaleras, lo veras cuando llegues – contestó Edward.

Farfullé algo parecido a un gracias mientras me levantaba y caminaba apresuradamente en la dirección que me había señalado. Efectivamente lo vi en el camino, la puerta estaba abierta así que la cerré detrás de mí y me deslicé hasta el piso recargado en la misma. Enterré mi cabeza en mis manos y respiré profundamente un par de veces.

Me quedé en ese lugar por unos minutos, intentando tranquilizarme y esperando a que Rose terminara de contar esa parte de la historia. Me levanté cuando creí que había pasado suficiente tiempo, abrí la llave del lavabo y me enjuagué la cara. Al levantar la vista después de secarme me encontré con que mi imagen no era nada buena, mis ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y parecía que no había dormido en tres días. Desanimado solté un suspiro. No pretendía quedarme más tiempo en el baño así que tendría que salir, aún cuando no me gustara nada el aspecto que tenía.

Me giré, abrí la puerta y comencé el pequeño camino que me separaba de la sala, avanzaba lentamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones y la cabeza gacha. Cuando llegué alcé la mirada y observé cinco pares de ojos viéndome fijamente.

En un acto que sigo sin comprender del todo Alice se levantó, se acercó a mí y puso sus finos brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Correspondí el gesto casi inmediatamente. Cerré los ojos y me permití disfrutar del momento. Estaba seguro de que pronto estas muestras de afecto hacia mí se acabarían y me disponía a aprovechar todo lo que duraran.

- No tendrás que pasar por eso otra vez – susurró suavemente en mi oído, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. – No tendrás que preocuparte por nada más, estamos aquí – se separó un poco para verme a los ojos, sus manos jugueteaban con mi cabello. – Yo estoy aquí, no lo olvides – se acercó y posó sus labios delicadamente sobre mi mejilla, se quedó ahí unos segundos, causando que un agradable hormigueo recorriera el lugar en donde me había besado. Luego se apartó sin dejar de abrazarme, estaba sonriendo, con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene y que me obliga a imitarla.

Deshizo su agarre de mi cuello y luego bajó su mano por mi brazo derecho hasta que encontró el final de mi camiseta, justo en el borde entre mi muñeca y mi mano. Con una lentitud que me sorprendió y avisándome con su mirada levantó unos centímetros mi playera y acarició suavemente la piel que quedó al descubierto, piel que estaba cubierta con cicatrices, pero pareció no importarle. Nunca dejó de mirarme a los ojos y nunca perdió la sonrisa. Con la mano que tenía libre quitó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi cara. Luego puso la manga otra vez en su lugar, jalándola ligeramente para que se acomodara del todo, dio un último apretón a mi mano, me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa y, como si nada del otro mundo hubiera pasado regresó caminando hacia sillón, dejándose caer en un movimiento despreocupado y cruzando una de sus piernas por debajo de la otra.

Seguí sus pasos, todavía algo aturdido ante el intercambio que acabábamos de tener, y me senté a su lado. Los demás habían reanudado la conversación. No sabía hacía cuánto tiempo pero esperaba que el suficiente como para no ver todo lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos. Rosalie contaba algo acerca de una de las casas de acogida en las que tuvimos que estar. Intenté seguirle el hilo a la historia, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los suaves labios que hacía unos minutos se habían posado sobre mi mejilla.

Una hora después habíamos terminado. Esme se comprometió, como esperábamos, a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para remediar la situación. Se despidió de nosotros con una cariñosa sonrisa y luego subió las escaleras, dejándonos solos con Emmett, Edward y Alice. Un extraño e incomodo silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Al parecer ninguno sabía que decir así que nos dedicamos a evitar las miradas de los demás por unos minutos.

- Ahora vuelvo – susurró Alice levantándose – Rose, ¿te molestaría acompañarme?

- Supongo que no – dijo mi hermana claramente confundida. Antes de comenzar a subir me envió una aturdida mirada, luego se perdieron de vista en un rellano.

- ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado esta vez? – inquirió Emmett.

- No lo sé – contestó Edward – pero eso fue raro.

- ¿Están seguros de que no le va a hacer nada malo a Rose?

Ambos me miraron y luego los tres soltamos una carcajada.

- Esperemos que la regrese sana y salva – señaló Emmett mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Si no bajan en diez minutos subimos a buscarlas – aseguró Edward.

- O cuando empecemos a oír gritos – dijo Emmett regresando con un vaso de agua en la mano – lo que ocurra primero.

Volvimos a reír.

- Oigan, ¿qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó una entusiasmada Alice cuando llegó a la sala. En sus brazos cargaba con una caja de madera, no alcanzaba a ver lo que tenía dentro. Rosalie venía detrás de ella con una carga parecida solo que más pequeña.

- Oh, bueno, eso no es tan malvado como imaginamos – comentó Emmett lo que causo que volviéramos a reír.

- Nos vamos por tres minutos y todos enloquecen, si que necesitan de la presencia femenina – aseguró Alice mientras ponía la caja sobre la mesa de centro. Con cuidado quitó el jarrón que estaba ahí y le indico a Rosalie que pusiera la otra caja en el lugar que había dejado libre.

- Eso no es verdad – afirmó Emmett con un tono indignado – Podríamos sobrevivir sin ustedes si nos lo propusiéramos.

Alice y Rose rieron e intercambiaron una mirada que no supe interpretar pero que seguramente no significaban nada bueno para nosotros.

- ¿De verdad creen que pueden sobrevivir sin nosotras? – cuestionó Rose.

- Por supuesto – aseveró Emmett - ¿verdad chicos? – continuó dirigiéndose a nosotros.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso y yo me sobé la nuca con una mano.

- Este… yo no… bueno… digamos que… - tartamudeó él.

- Sí… esto… - dije intercalando mi mirada entre las chicas y Emmett.

- Creo que te han abandonado, Em – comentó Alice con un tono ligero, sin embargo estaba seguro de que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas. Tenía que recordar no hacerla enfadar.

- Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad no creen poder vivir sin ellas? – inquirió el aludido.

Edward y yo negamos con la cabeza.

- Te lo pondré de otra forma, Em – dije – son nuestras mellizas, hemos estado juntos desde antes de nacer… vivir sin ellas sería algo complicado.

- Pero no solo me refiero a ellas, me refiero a las mujeres en general – aclaró Emmett.

- De todas formas, hermano – afirmó Edward – no creo poder vivir sin Bella, o sin mamá en dado caso.

Emmett resopló y se sentó en el sillón individual refunfuñando cosas. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se hundió un poco en su asiento. Alice y Rose soltaron unas risitas. Mi hermana se sentó a mi lado, recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo pasé mi brazo por su espalda.

- Cambiando de tema – dijo Alice mientras destapaba una de las cajas – me pareció que sería divertido ver algunas de las fotos de cuando éramos pequeños, ¿qué dicen?

- Genial – el mal humor de Emmett pareció desvanecerse y ahora una gran e infantil sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. – Otra oportunidad para burlarme de Eddie.

- Si me dices Eddie otra vez, te juro que te daré una paliza – amenazó Edward.

- Ajá, seguro – contestó Emmett ignorándolo completamente y acercándose a la mesa en donde Alice empezaba a sacar álbumes y álbumes de fotos. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso y Edward se les unió en poco tiempo.

- ¿Qué esperan? – Preguntó Alice girándose para vernos. – De verdad es una buena oportunidad para burlarse, y no solo de Edward.

Rose y yo nos miramos, dudando, pero después ella me regaló una sonrisa y bajo del sillón para colocarse al lado de Alice. Yo la imite y me puse entre ella y Emmett.

Empezamos con el álbum de cuando Emmett era un bebe (todos aprovechamos eso para avergonzarlo un poco); luego había uno de Edward y Alice, cuando eran bebes se parecían mucho, pero conforme avanzábamos comenzaron a cambiar drásticamente. Poco a poco pasamos a sus años de infancia, su primer cumpleaños, el primer día de escuela, vacaciones familiares, la primera vez que se les cayó un diente… todo estaba documentado en cientos de fotos. Todos reíamos y ellos contaban anécdotas, Alice pasó la página y yo me quedé mudo al ver la siguiente imagen, al parecer esa no tenía ninguna historia detrás así que se disponía a pasar a la siguiente cuando se lo impedí poniendo mi mano sobre el álbum.

- Espera – susurre. Me apresuré a sacar mi cartera del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, la abrí y saqué una foto, estaba algo quemada por los bordes y parecía llena de hollín, pero se podía distinguir la imagen. Con cuidado la puse al lado de la que estaba en el álbum.

La del libro estaba en perfectas condiciones y mostraba a Edward cargando a una sonriente Alice en su espalda, debían de tener como diez años, se encontraban en un jardín, él se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, intentando evitar que ella se cayera, ambos miraban a la cámara. En la foto que yo había sacado se podía apreciar casi exactamente la misma imagen, pero los protagonistas éramos Rose y yo.

- Es increíble – susurró Alice mirando fijamente las dos fotos.

- ¿Qué es increíble? – inquirió una vos detrás de nosotros.

* * *

Hola!

Primero que nada, muchisimas gracias por leer, comentar, agregar la historia favoritos y/o alerta, me han hecho muy feliz.

Me ha encantado escribir éste capitulo, de verdad lo disfruté mucho, y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado.

Una noticia: el proximo lunes entro a clases :S, así que no sé que tan seguido podré actualizar, no voy a abandonar la historia ni nada de eso, pero les aviso que quizá tarde un poco más en escribir los capítulos.

Y una última cosa, éste capítulo va dedicado a Laura, una de mis mejores amigas que me ha apoyadoen todo y que me ha ayudado mucho en tener este cap listo.

Espero sus comentarios :)

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Cap. 6

Todos nos giramos, sobresaltados. Parado al lado de la entrada a la sala se encontraba un hombre vestido con una camisa celeste y un formal pantalón negro. Era rubio, y en su mano derecha sostenía un maletín.

- Papá – dijo Alice con evidente emoción.

- Hola, pequeña

Alice se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su padre, baje la mirada y de reojo pude ver a Rose haciendo lo mismo. Era un momento íntimo y nos sentíamos fuera de lugar. Emmett y Edward también de levantaron y no pudimos hacer más que imitarlos.

- Papá – llamó Edward – ellos son Jasper y Rosalie, son nuevos en la escuela.

- Es un placer – dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia mi hermana – soy Carlisle, el padre de los chicos.

- Un gusto – murmuró Rose mientras liberaba su mano del amigable saludo. Carlisle estrechó mi mano y luego todos quedamos en un incómodo silencio. Alice abrazaba a su padre por la cintura y éste le devolvía el gesto cariñosamente pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella. No pude evitar preguntarme si la relación con nuestros padres hubiera sido tan estrecha como la que ellos parecían tener.

- Así que… - dijo Carlisle – ¿qué es lo increíble?

- Bueno, estábamos viendo unas fotos – comenzó Emm, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para tomar las fotografías – y hay una curiosa coincidencia entre dos de ellas. – Caminó hacia su padre y le mostró el álbum con nuestra foto todavía allí. Él sonrió y nos miró para luego regresar su vista a las imágenes.

- Tienes razón, es una extraña coincidencia, ¿debo suponer que ustedes también son mellizos?

- Sí – contesté tomando la mano de Rose.

De un momento a otro la cara de Carlisle cambió de una mueca divertida a una expresión de confusión.

- ¿Por qué su foto está quemada? – susurró. Tomó la imagen con cuidado y la sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos. Tragué en seco. No pretendía contar la historia otra vez, y al parecer Rosalie tampoco por que apretó mi mano un poco y me envió una mirada nerviosa.

- Yo te puedo contestar eso – dijo Esme que en ese momento estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras – claro, si ellos me permiten – completó mirándonos. Yo asentí ligeramente.

- Oh, hola, amor - masculló él.

- Hola, cariño – saludó ella, acercándose para plantar un ligero beso en sus labios. – Deja de atormentar a los chicos, vamos arriba, ahí podre contante lo que quieres saber.

- No los estoy atormentando – se quejó Carlisle. No pude evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa, me recordaban a la idea que tenía de mis padres.

- Eso es lo que tú crees – farfulló Emmett por lo bajo. Sus padres le dieron una mirada de advertencia y él bajo la cabeza, como un cachorro regañado. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

- Vamos, debes de estar cansado – Esme continuó como si su hijo no hubiera dicho nada.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato, chicos.

Todos murmuramos algo parecido a una despedida y los seguimos con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en el rellano de las escaleras.

- Estas sonriendo – acusó Rosalie, mirándome fijamente.

- Sí, lo sé, es lo que uno normalmente hace cuando está feliz – constaté.

- Hace mucho que no te veía sonreír así.

- ¿Cómo?

- Así, sin estar realmente preocupado por otra cosa – dijo inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia un lado, como si intentara verme desde otro ángulo.

- Es porque hacía un mucho tiempo que no me sentía totalmente cómodo con una situación – expliqué. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa como la mía, verdadera, despreocupada. Me sentí como un adolescente normal por unos segundos, hasta que Emmett carraspeó y rompió nuestra burbuja.

- Oigan, seguimos aquí – reclamó.

- Déjalos en paz, Emmett – lo reprochó Alice al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y caminaba hacia la mesa de centro para poner el álbum en donde anteriormente estaba. Yo me senté en el sillón, con Rosalie al lado. Emmett se dejó caer junto a ella.

- No sé ustedes, pero yo ya me cansé de que todos se burlen de mi, por qué no vemos una película – sugirió Edward sentándose en el reposabrazos de otro sofá.

- La mejor idea que has tenido en años, hermanito – afirmó Emmett, todos soltamos unas risitas y el aludido le envió una mirada envenenada.

Alice se acomodó en el piso justo en frente de donde yo estaba, así que abrí un poco las piernas para que pudiera recargarse entre ellas.

- Creo que esto es tuyo – susurró pasándome la foto por encima de su cabeza e inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para poder verme.

- Gracias – dije, tomando el pedazo de papel y volviéndolo a guardar en mi cartera.

El fin de semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vimos varias veces a los chicos y los Pullman no se dignaron a aparecer por la casa, lo cual fue un alivio. El domingo Alice estaba algo distante, Daniel no había podido ir a nuestra reunión y asumí que era por eso así que lo deje pasar.

Ese lunes era un día especialmente nublado, caía una pequeña brisa a modo de lluvia, pero el cielo estaba totalmente gris y hacía un frío espantoso. Rose y yo nos cubrimos como pudimos con las poco abrigadoras ropas que teníamos y llegamos a la escuela intentando evitar el momento de tener que salir del auto.

Cuando sonó el timbre ambos suspiramos y salimos al helado exterior y casi corrimos hacia el edificio. Las clases fueron incluso más aburridas que normalmente. Todos teníamos frío y lo único que queríamos era salir de ahí. Cuando anunciaron el cambio de hora me levanté y caminé apresuradamente hasta mi casillero.

Alice estaba recargada sobre el suyo, unos lugares alejada de donde yo me encontraba sacando mis libros. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del piso, y, sinceramente, parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a soltar a llorar. Una opresión se instaló en mi pecho, estaba preocupado.

Cerré la puerta de metal intentando no hacer ruido y me acerqué a ella sosteniendo con una mano mi cuaderno. Me paré justo enfrente de donde estaba, pero no hizo amago de haberse dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

- Hey – la llamé suavemente, ella levantó la cabeza en un movimiento brusco, parecía sorprendida - ¿estás bien?

- Sí – susurró desviando la mirada otra vez. Mantenía un par de libros abrazados contra su pecho, pero parecía que si los quitabas ella se iba a romper en pedazos.

- ¿Segura? – insistí.

Alice asintió, pero hundió en poco más los hombros y apretó su agarre sobre los libros. Use uno de mis dedos para levantar con cuidado su barbilla, obligándola silenciosamente a mirarme. Unas ligeras ojeras resaltaban en el tono pálido de su piel y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, pareciera que había estado llorando.

- Allie, ¿qué tienes? – susurré, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos.

- Nada – masculló ella – no tengo nada.

- No me gusta verte así.

Alice inspiró fuertemente y sus ojos se aguaron un poco. Fruncí el seño.

- Si no quieres decírmelo está bien, pero… - suspiré.

Ella mordió su labio y una lágrima trazó suavemente su perfil. Esperé hasta que terminó de caer para después hacer el mismo recorrido con mi pulgar. Lo deslicé, apenas rozándola, desde su ojo hasta la fina línea de su mandíbula.

- Para – dijo, su voz era temblorosa, pero retire mi mano y la deje caer a mi lado.

- No estás bien, Al – afirmé.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – levantó su cabeza y se enfrentó a mi mirada, había dejado caer otra lágrima, y la necesidad de limpiarla me obligó a meter mi mano el bolsillo del pantalón.

- No se trata de lo que sé, o no sé, pequeña, se trata de que estoy aquí y lo único que veo es a una persona que de verdad parece necesitar alguien, porque su mirada está rota, porque se abraza a sí misma como si la vida dependiera de ello. No quiero obligarte a nada, pero todos necesitamos el consuelo, los oídos, o incluso solo la presencia que otra persona nos puede brindar. Aquí estoy, Alice – terminé extendiendo mis brazos a mis costados, señalando el vacío pasillo que se extendía en ambas direcciones.

En un movimiento inesperado ella me abrazó, enroscó sus finos brazos en torno a mi cintura y pude sentir sus lágrimas mojando mi sudadera. Yo la envolví y la mantuve cerca, acariciando su espalda y susurrándole palabras conciliadoras en el oído. La sostuve contra mí sintiendo cada estremecimiento que salía de su pequeño cuerpo, escuchando cada sollozo y preguntándome qué podía haberle pasado, pidiendo silenciosamente que fuera algo que tuviera solución.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco tomé su cara entre mis manos y sequé el rastro de lágrimas que quedaba en sus mejillas. Sus ojos se aguaron otra vez y yo la atraje contra mi pecho, esperando a que se tranquilizara de nuevo. Con la mano derecha acaricié sus cabellos, y, de reojo, vi la hora en mi viejo reloj de pulsera. Todavía podíamos llegar a nuestras respectivas clases, pero no creía que ninguno de los dos estuviera de ánimo así que le pregunté si le importaba mucho faltar a la siguiente clase, Alice dijo que no.

Sin dejar de pasar uno de mis brazos por sus hombros la conduje hacia la parte trasera del edificio, allí me senté contra una pared y la insté a sentarse a mi lado. Ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y continuó llorando por un par de minutos. Yo dejaba pequeños besos es su cabeza y en su frente y acariciaba su brazo de arriba abajo en lo que, para mí, era un movimiento tranquilizador.

Finalmente sus lágrimas pararon y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Estas mejor? – pregunté.

- Sí, supongo que sí. – Alice se separó de mi abrazo y se limpió las mejillas con las mangas de su suéter. – Perdón por todo esto – agregó girándose para poder verme.

- Nunca te disculpes por sentir lo que sientes.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de volver a hablar.

- Supongo que te debo una explicación – murmuró.

- No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

- El problema es que, aunque no quiera, creo que me servirá contárselo a alguien además de mi mamá.

Sonreí, era adorable.

- Yo también lo creo – dije.

Alice dejó caer su cabeza en mis piernas, que se encontraban cruzadas sobre el suelo. Al principio me tensé y alejé mis manos, pero después de ver su expresión preocupada relajé mi postura.

- No te molesta, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

- No, supongo que no.

- Bien, será mejor que empiece desde el principio. – Asentí ante sus palabras. – hace unos días había estado notando que Daniel actuaba extraño cuando estaba conmigo, estaba distante, y no parecía escucharme cuando le hablaba, así que el viernes, después de que ustedes se fueran le hablé por teléfono y él se enfureció – hizo una pequeña pausa. Sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, así que comencé a pasar mi mano por su cabello, ella me dio una mirada agradecida. – No estoy muy segura de la razón, pero de un momento a otro estaba muy enojado, colgué y decidí que hablaría con él la mañana siguiente, cuando se hubiera calmado. El sábado todo fue perfecto, se disculpó y yo lo dejé pasar, pero esa noche se fue de mi casa mucho más temprano de lo que acostumbra…

Se quedó en silencio por un minuto, y yo estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando continuó. Mi mano seguía jugando con su pelo.

- Debí de haberme dado cuenta antes – dijo, en un tono de voz mucho más bajo y con la mirada perdida en el cielo – todas las señales estaban ahí, pero lo quería tanto que simplemente lo dejé pasar. El domingo, cuando no fue a la reunión, empecé a preocuparme en serio, algo estaba pasando, y por alguna extraña razón, no quería que yo lo supiera. Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre me dijo que había estado llamando por un par de horas, y que sería mejor que lo localizara antes de que empezara a preocuparse, así que eso hice, llamé a su casa. Él contestó y, en pocas palabras, dijo que yo era muy pequeña, que no era conveniente para alguien como él, que ya iba a pasar a la universidad, estar con alguien como yo – para ese momento pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas otra vez. – Luego, no sé si fueron alucinaciones mías, pero estoy casi totalmente segura de que escuche una voz de mujer diciéndole que colgara, que no valía la pena darle explicaciones a una tonta como yo.

Tomó un profundo respiro y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Yo estaba completamente perplejo, Daniel la había engañado, había usado a mi pequeña Alice y la había dejado en un estado completamente deplorable. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Comencé a sentir una ira terrible, pero se esfumó completamente cuando la sentí incorporarse y enterrar su cabeza en sus rodillas. Se veía tan vulnerable.

De inmediato la rodee con los brazos desde atrás, colocando mis piernas a sus costados para poder acunarla en mi pecho. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y logré que se separara de sus rodillas.

- Él es el tonto, Allie, es un tonto porque no sabe lo que perdió – susurré en su oído – porque no conoce a la estupenda persona a la que dejó ir. Alice, te conozco de una semana y ya puedo advertir lo increíble que eres, eres considerada y divertida, y, por lo que he visto, de alguna manera, siempre pareces saber qué decir.

- Solo lo dices porque quieres hacerme sentir mejor – masculló.

- ¿De verdad crees eso?

Mis palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire por unos segundos.

- No – dijo finalmente.

- Eso creí, ahora, ¿no te parece que has sufrido bastante por alguien que no lo merece?, sé que no va a ser fácil superar esto pero, ¿cuándo es fácil superar algo? Las relaciones humanas con complicadas, siempre nos vamos a encontrar con personas que harán nuestra vida un poco más difícil, pero, por otro lado, siempre tenemos a nuestros amigos, a nuestros verdaderos amigos.

- Supongo que tienes razón – susurró. Se giró en medio de mis piernas de modo que quedábamos cara a cara. – Muchas gracias por todo, Jazz.

- Cuando quieras – aseguré tomando sus mejillas entre mis manos, limpiando la humedad que quedaba en ellas.

- Creo que es hora de regresar.

Vi mi reloj, faltaba poco para que empezara el almuerzo.

- Sí, creo que sí. – dije mientras me levantaba y la ayudaba a hacer lo mismo. Cuando iba a soltar su mano ella entrelazó nuestros dedos, una agradable sensación se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Sin soltarnos caminamos de regreso a la escuela, de regreso a la realidad.

* * *

Hola!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero, como ya dije, estoy empezando la escuela y apenas estoy adaptándome, no sé que tan seguido acrualizaré, pero prometo hacerlo tan pronto como pueda.

Por otro lado, muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y/o favoritos, estoy muy feliz con todo eso :)

Espero que lo disfrutaran, me costó algo de trabajo, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Espero sus comentarios :D

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Cap. 7

Nuestras manos se balanceaban entre nosotros, caminábamos hacía el edificio principal en un cómodo silencio. Justo cuando me proponía dar vuelta para ir en dirección a la cafetería Alice se quedó parada en donde estaba y jaló de mi brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió ella.

- A la cafetería – dije haciendo una señal por encima de mi hombro para indicar el lugar. – A reunirme con los demás.

- Estás loco, con el aspecto que tengo empezarán a hacer toda clase de preguntas, preguntas que no quiero contestar.

- ¿El aspecto que tienes? – repetí - ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

- Bueno, estoy segura de que tengo los ojos rojos, y probablemente mi cabello sea un desastre – dijo tomando uno de sus mechones e intentando ponerlo frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, no se equivocaba, por lo menos, no del todo. Sus ojos estaban claramente enrojecidos así como sus mejillas y su pequeña nariz y su cabello estaba aún más desordenado que de costumbre, pero para mí, ella lucía totalmente perfecta.

- Lo haces sonar como si te vieras horrible – comenté, sin ser totalmente consciente de que le estaba dando otro rumbo a la conversación.

- Bueno, probablemente me vea horrible.

- No, Allie, tú nunca te ves horrible – afirmé al tiempo que subía nuestras manos, aún juntas, para acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de la mía. Ella bajó la mirada y pude ver como la comisura de sus labios subía un poco.

- Bueno, no importa, pero se nota que he estado llorando, ¿no?

- Sí, eso creo – suspiré.

- Entonces tengo que ir al baño antes de que nos reunamos con los demás, porque si Edward y Emmett se enteran de lo que ocurrió entonces querrán matar a Daniel, y, por más que me desagrade en éste momento, no quiero que armen un escándalo – dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Usualmente la tengo – declaró, medio bromeando medio en serio y luego me jaló hacia el gimnasio, donde, supuse, habría un baño.

El gimnasio estaba desierto, y sospeché que fue por eso por lo que lo eligió en primer lugar. Cando entremos soltó mi mano, me dedicó una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia el fondo, en donde estaban los vestidores. La observé caminar, cada determinado número de pasos daba un pequeño saltito, no parecía estar triste, pero presentía que en realidad solo estaba poniendo una máscara, la que yo estaba tan acostumbrado a ver en Rosalie, para que los demás no se preocuparan por ella o no le hicieran más preguntas de las necesarias.

Caminé hacia las gradas y me senté en el segundo escalón, cada paso que di retumbó por el eco que los altos techos provocaban. Cargaba con los libros de Alice y con el cuaderno que, a final de cuantas, no usé para nada. Coloqué todo sobre mis piernas y luego apoyé mis codos sobre el pequeño montículo que se había formado. Pasé mis manos por mi cabelló y me quedé así, con la frente apoyada en las palmas hasta que sentí a alguien pasar su mano por mi pelo.

Levanté la mirada algo desorientado y encontré a Alice con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- No te oí venir – susurré.

- Lo sé – dijo – estabas totalmente perdido en tus pensamientos.

Su mano seguía en mi cabello y sus dedos se movían un poco, causando una confortable sensación.

- ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó.

- En nada en especial, supongo que solo divagaba – contesté recostándome un poco en su mano, haciéndole saber que era agradable.

- Gracias, Jasper – murmuró ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por escucharme.

- Entonces debo ser yo quien te de las gracias.

- ¿Tú? – parecía confundida. Yo asentí.

- Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida.

Alice sonrió y bajó la mirada, pero no dejo de acariciarme el cabello, y entrelazó nuestras manos. Subí la unión y posé mis labios sobre la suya.

El almuerzo, así como el resto del día pasó en un borrón. No pude evitar recordar continuamente el adorable sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Alice cuando bese su mano en el gimnasio. Una sonrisa cubría mi rostro cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Al acabar las clases caminé con Rose hasta llegar al estacionamiento, me adelanté para abrirle la puerta, como siempre hacía, pero ella me detuvo posando su mano en mi brazo. Me gire hacia ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

- ¿Te molesta que hoy me lleve Emmett?, se ha ofrecido y no he podido decir que no.

- No, supongo que está bien – dije, estaba confundido.

- Genial, gracias, Jazz – una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y, después de despedirse, caminó hacia donde Emmett la esperaba, parado al lado del edificio lo suficientemente alejando como para no oír nuestra conversación pero de todas formas cerca para saber el resultado de ésta.

Cuando Rosalie se acercó a su lugar él caminó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Eso me sorprendió y me dejó aún más confundido. ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos dos? Estaba al tanto de que eran amigos, pero de eso a que Emmett se ofreciera a llevarla a la casa y se tomaran de la mano había un largo trecho, sobre todo tratándose de Rosalie y la desconfianza que mostraba hacia todos.

Avancé lentamente hacia mi lado del coche, jugando con las llaves con una mano y evitando que mi mochila se cayera de mi hombro con la otra. Maneje hasta la casa en completo silencio. No prendí la radio, no me apetecía escuchar música, solo esperaba que mi hermana respondiera a todas mis dudas en cuanto llegase a casa, de todas formas no esperaba que me ocultara algo. Nunca nos ocultábamos cosas. Era un acuerdo tácito para poder mantenernos cuerdos, dado el hecho de que todo lo demás que giraba en torno a nosotros estaba cubierto por una fina, pero distinguible, capa de mentiras.

En casa, como secretamente esperaba, no había nadie. Así que subí a mi habitación, deje la mochila despreocupadamente a los pies de la cama y me tiré en ésta, dejando que mis piernas, de la rodilla para abajo, colgaran a la orilla, dejando así mis pies al lado de la mochila.

Suspiré. Hoy, sin duda, había sido una montaña rusa de emociones, y eso que solo había pasado la mitad del día. Pasé de estar totalmente aburrido y apunto de congelarme a estar preocupado por Alice y lo que pudo haberle pasado, luego mientras estábamos en el gimnasio me sentí realmente feliz y relajado y la extraña sensación en mi estomagó que había aparecido la primera vez que la vi estaba de regreso. Y después, por último, estaba confundido, muy confundido por lo que pasaba con Rosalie y Emmett.

Cerré los ojos, necesitaba un descanso. Necesitaba olvidarme de todo por un par de horas y simplemente relajarme, el estrés estaba matándome. Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación y yo me senté bruscamente, asustado por el ruido.

- Hey, tranquilo, Jazz, solo soy yo – dijo Rose mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba para quedar parada frente a mí. – No tienes muy buen aspecto – tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la levantó, obligándome a mirarla - ¿estás bien?

- Sí, Rose, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, eso es todo – mascullé.

- Tengo hambre – caminó hasta su cama y dejó su mochila sobre ella - ¿quieres bajas a ver si encontramos algo?

- Sí, seguro – contesté. Me levanté y salí de la habitación con ella pisándome los talones. Cuando entramos en la cocina empezamos a hurgar entre los cajones, intentando encontrar algo que nos llamara la atención.

- Jasper – me llamó – hay un poco de pasta aquí, ¿te apetece?, no me tardaré mucho en prepararla.

- Claro, hace un tiempo que no pruebo algo hecho por ti – sonreí - ¿necesitas ayuda?

- No, está bien, mientras puedes contarme qué pasó con Alice. No creas que no noté las miradas que se enviaban en el almuerzo.

- Cuando hablas así me recuerdas a mi madre – murmuré. Me había sentado a la mesa y fijé mi vista sobre la vieja y gastada madera.

- Fingiré que no has dicho eso – dijo girándose y amenazándome con una cuchara. – Solo tengo curiosidad – continuó. – ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a contarme?

- En realidad no ha pasado mucho – intenté evitar sus preguntas, no sabía si podía contarle lo de Daniel y para contarle el resto de la historia esa parte era bastante importante.

- Ni tú te crees eso.

- Bueno… ella estaba algo triste por algo que le sucedió el fin de semana, así que la consolé un rato y luego ella me agradeció y ya, fin de la historia.

- Estoy segura de que hay más, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora.

Nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio. La cocina se empezaba a llenar de un delicioso aroma y yo cada vez tenía más hambre.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que esté listo? – pregunté.

- No mucho.

Quedamos en silencio otra vez. No había pasado por alto el hecho de que Rose no hubiera mencionado a Emmett en todo el tiempo que había estado aquí. Pero decidí que era mejor no presionarla, ella me lo diría todo cuando estuviera lista.

Como ella dijo, pocos minutos después estábamos comiendo. Rosalie era una excelente cocinera y era agradable comer algo que viniera de una persona que se preocupaba por ti y a la que tú apreciabas. Cuando acabamos lave los platos mientras ella intentaba sacar conversación preguntándome acerca de la escuela. Parecía algo incómoda, pero lo deje pasar y al poco rato nos encontrábamos de regreso en la habitación.

Estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en mi cama y un cuaderno sobre las piernas, que estaban dobladas hacia mi pecho, intentando terminar un ensayo que la maestra de historia se había encargado de asignarnos. Rose, que se encontraba tumbada boca abajo en su cama, con la cabeza al lado contrario de la almohada, hacia un insistente ruido golpeando sus piernas contra ésta. Las subía, hasta que quedaban dobladas y casi tocando su espalda y luego las dejaba caer sobre la cama. Sabía que lo hacía inconscientemente y que su intención no era molestarme, pero no podía negar que el ruido comenzaba a distraerme.

- Rose, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? – ella giró si cabeza en mi dirección y paró de mover sus pies, dejándolos suspendidos en el aire.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- El ruido que estabas haciendo con tus piernas.

- Oh, lo siento.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y baje la vista, concentrándome en la hoja en blanco que tenía frente a mí. No había logrado pasar de la primera frase y, después de estar por lo menos veinte minutos intentando averiguar cómo seguir, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de terminarlo esta tarde.

Enfoqué mi vista en mi hermana. Tenía la copia de Hamlet que nos habían dado abierta frente a su rostro, cada tanto colocaba su cabello detrás de su oreja y parecía totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

Suspiré y cerré el cuaderno, dándome por vencido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rose.

- Nada, solo que no puedo pensar más.

- Pareces… - se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas, cerró el libro y luego se quedó mirándome.

- ¿Qué? – inquirí.

- Pareces agotado.

- Es porque estoy agorado – contesté.

- ¿Qué hizo que te cansaras tanto?

- No lo sé… pero tú no diciéndome nada de lo que está sucediendo con Emmett probablemente influyó en algo.

Ella suspiró. Y yo me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber sacado el tema con tan poco tacto.

- Lo siento, Rose, no debí de haberlo mencionado.

- Está bien, el problema es que ni siquiera yo sé lo que está sucediendo. – Suspiró otra vez – todo pasó tan rápido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – ahora, además de estar terriblemente confundido también estaba preocupado. Rose no parecía estar alterada, pero podía haber sucedido cualquier cosa.

- Tranquilízate, Jazz, él no me lastimó.

- De acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué pasó?

- Bueno… uno de los maestros de las clases que compartimos faltó, así que decidimos salir y sentarnos un rato en las mesas que hay cerca de la cafetería – hizo una pausa en la que pareció ordenar sus pensamientos. – Yo sé que esto ha de parecer muy repentino e incomodo pero no te puedes enojar porque yo tampoco me lo esperaba. Solo pasó.

La miré alzando una ceja, ¿qué quería decir con todo eso?

- Mientras caminábamos hacía las mesas – continuó – nuestras manos chocaron y en un momento ya estaban entrelazadas.

¿Cómo podría enojarme por eso cuando me había pasado lo mismo con Alice?

- Nos detuvimos un momento, y me recargo contra la pared del edificio, dijo que yo le había gustado desde la primera vez que me vio y entonces, sin que yo pudiera, o quisiera, evitarlo él… bueno… él me besó.

No pude evitar incorporarme un poco ante sus últimas palabras. No me lo esperaba. Pero tampoco estaba enojado, simplemente seguía terriblemente confundido.

- No estoy enojado, Rose – susurré viéndola a los ojos.

- ¿No?

- Por supuesto que no, es decir, es lo que tú quieres, ¿verdad?

- Sí, supongo que sí. – Asintió.

- Entonces no podría estar enojado, no podría enojarme por algo que te hace feliz.

- ¿En serio?

Solté una risita, parecía de verdad impresionada.

- En serio – dije – estoy sorprendido y algo confundido pero no, no estoy enojado.

- Me has quitado un gran peso de encima – suspiró.

- Pero, ¿eso significa que están saliendo?

- Eso creo, bueno, en el coche me pidió que fuera con él a cenar el viernes, supongo que entonces aclararemos todo.

Se levantó y se dejó caer a mi lado, yo la envolví con mi brazo, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro.

- ¿Y mientras tanto? – pregunté.

- No lo sé, Jazz, pero supongo que mañana podré responderte.

Besé su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

- Me alegro que de hayas encontrado a alguien, Rose.

- Yo también.

- Aunque si algún día te hace algo no dudaré en darle una paliza.

- Me preguntaba cuándo empezarías con tu plan de hermano sobreprotector – dijo mientras se separaba de mi abrazo y rodaba los ojos.

- No puedo evitarlo – mascullé.

- Lo sé – Rosalie soltó unas risitas – pero no deja de ser molesto.

Giró su cabeza, sonriéndome, y no pude hacer más que imitarla.

- Sigues teniendo mal aspecto – dijo. – Creo que hoy deberías intentar dormirte más temprano.

- Sí – suspiré – creo que tienes razón.

_Fuego. Gritos. La casa quemada. Un ardor por todo mi cuerpo. Lágrimas. Muchas lágrimas. Mi niñera. El cocinero. Más gritos. El hospital. Todo blanco. Rose dormida en un pequeño sillón. Los doctores. Las enfermeras. La dolorosa rehabilitación. Mis padres. El funeral. Rose llorando. Los servicios sociales. Las sonrisas de lastima de todo el mundo. La impotencia. Sí, la impotencia, el no saber a dónde íbamos a ir. La incómoda bata que usaba todo el tiempo. La ropa usada que nos dieron después. Fotos y pertenencias quemadas, llenas de hollín. Lo que quedaba de mi antiguo oso de peluche. Cuando intentaron separarnos. Las noches en vela porque cada movimiento me producía un terrible dolor._

Desperté sobresaltado, con lágrimas corriendo libremente por mis mejillas y con la respiración entrecortada. Rose, sentada a mi lado, me miraba preocupada. De inmediato me incorporé y enrosqué mis brazos a su alrededor. Ella me acarició los cabellos y la espalda, dejando pequeños besos en mi cabeza.

- Shhh, shhh. Tranquilo, está bien. Todo fue un sueño. Respira, Jazz, relájate. Todo está bien, cariño, solo fue un sueño. – susurró dulcemente en mi oído.

De verdad intentaba tranquilizarme, pero estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Hacía mucho que no tenía una de esas pesadillas. Revivía el accidente y los meses que le siguieron. Odiaba la tristeza y la impotencia que me embriagaban cada vez que lo soñaba, con lujo de detalle, recordando cada sensación.

Después de unas cuantas lágrimas más y una cantidad incontable de palabras de cariño y aliento por parte de mi hermana por fin pude recobrar la compostura un poco. Lentamente me separé de ella y limpié el rastro húmedo que quedaba en mi cara con las mangas de mi pijama. Rose sonrió tristemente y puso un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

- Había pasado un tiempo desde que me despertabas a altas horas de la noche por una pesadilla – murmuró viéndome fijamente, no era un reclamo, simplemente era la constatación de un hecho.

- Lo sé – suspiré – había pasado un tiempo desde que no me sentía así.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Asustado?

- Sí, asustado, desesperado, incompetente… - dejé la frase en el aire dándole a entender que podía continuar.

Suspiró.

- Creo que es mejor que intentemos dormir un poco más – sugirió.

- No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

- Si no mal recuerdo hace poco dijiste que éramos muy grandes para dormir juntos – señalé. Ella sonrió.

- Esta es una ocasión especial – dijo indicándome que me corriera para poder meterse bajo las cobijas.

Todavía estaba asustado, y todos esos sentimientos seguían a flor de piel, pero Rosalie tenía razón, debíamos de intentar dormir las pocas horas que nos quedaban así que me moví hacia la pared para hacerle espacio.

Cuando estuvimos acomodados, frente a frente, y los ojos comenzaban a pesarme ella alargó una mano y comenzó a pasar sus dedos suavemente por mi cabello al tiempo que tarareaba en vos muy baja una canción de cuna que nuestra madre solía cantarnos. Ninguno recordaba la letra, pero la melodía estaba grabada en nuestra memoria.

- Gracias, Rose – susurré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No hay de qué, Jazz, para eso están las hermanas mayores – sonreí levemente ante su broma y deje que mis ojos se cerraran del todo. Esperaba no tener más pesadillas, ni esa noche, ni nunca.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, alertas y/o favoritos estoy realmente feliz :)

Espero que les haya gustado.

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Cap. 8

A la mañana siguiente estaba muerto. O por lo menos lo parecía. Estaba más pálido que nunca y unas terribles ojeras enmarcaban mi rostro. Me había despertado otras dos veces a causa de las pesadillas y, en total, había dormido solamente unas cuatro horas. Si a eso le sumabas el cansancio acumulado del día anterior el resultado no era nada alentador.

Bostecé, otra vez, y recargué mi cabeza en la ventanilla del auto. Estaba tan cansado que había dejado que Rosalie manejara.

- Jazz – llamó mi hermana dándome una palmada en la pierna sin dejar de ver el camino por más de unos segundos – sé que tuviste una mala noche pero no puedes dormirte.

Inhalé profundamente y pasé mis manos por mi cara.

- No puedo evitarlo, mis ojos se cierran por si solos – mascullé.

- Sí, claro – dijo con un evidente tono de sarcasmo.

- Solo avísame cuando lleguemos ¿sí?

- Está bien – suspiró.

Formé una pequeña sonrisa y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el asiento. Mis brazos estaban firmemente cruzados sobre mi pecho. Y la capucha de mi sudadera cubría mi cabeza. Hoy no tenía ánimo de nada. Las pesadillas habían dejado un sabor amargo en mi boca, antes eran bastante recurrentes, pero llevaba unos meses sin tener siquiera el inicio de una.

Probablemente se debían a los cambios que estaban ocurriendo en nuestras vidas. El confiar en alguien, tener amigos, que Rosalie se besara con Emmett y, por qué no decirlo, el hecho de que al parecer Alice comenzaba a gustarme.

Las chicas nunca habían estado en mi lista de prioridades. Siempre estaba preocupado por otra cosa, como conseguir trabajo, tener buenas notas en la escuela, o incluso pensando en cómo íbamos a sobrevivir cuando cumpliéramos dieciocho. Pero ahora todo parecía tan natural... sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y aunque mi lado racional me pedía a gritos alejarme de toda ésta extraña y desconocida situación, sólo por esta vez pensaba hacerle caso a la vocecita que repetía que todo iba a estar bien.

Una leve caricia en mi mejilla y el susurro de mi nombre me sacaron del agradable sopor en que había conseguido meterme. No estaba del todo dormido, pero había conseguido llegar a ese agradable lugar justo antes de la inconsciencia. Gemí, me removí y me hundí un poco más en mi asiento, pero ni siquiera pensé en abrir los ojos.

- Vamos, Jazz – escuché la vos de Rosalie, pero sólo me parecía un lejano susurro. – Lo vez, por esto era que no quería que te durmieras.

Sentí una sacudida en mi hombro y oí, ahora más claramente, a mi hermana llamando mi nombre. Ésta vez abrí los ojos, pero la cara enojada de Rose como bienvenida al mundo me hizo cerrarlos de nuevo.

- ¿Llegamos? – pregunté con la vos aún patosa por el sueño.

- Sí, genio, llegamos – contestó Rose – ahora muévete antes de que suene el timbre y nos dejen afuera.

Suspiré y recogí mi mochila, que descansaba entre mis pies, para después salir del auto. El terrible frío que había fuera de la acogedora atmósfera del auto causó que intentara cubrir mejor mi cabeza con mi capucha y que cruzara firmemente los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Rose y yo caminamos codo a codo hacia el edificio, y, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar fuimos interceptados por Alice y Emmett. Le di una significativa mirada a mi hermana y seguí mi camino con Alice pisándome los talones. Se me adelantó fácilmente a causa de mi lento y perezoso paso y se paró justo enfrente de mí.

- Oye – susurró - ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, Allie, solo tuve una mala noche.

- Ya lo veo, tienes un aspecto terrible.

- ¿Por qué tú y Rose se empeñan en decirme lo mal que me veo? – dije un poco exasperado mientras me recargaba en la pared que había al lado de nosotros, poniendo mi espalda sobre la fría piedra. Un escalofrío me recorrió, pero no hice amago de moverme.

Alice soltó una risita y una adorable y dulce sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

- Supongo que solo somos sinceras.

- Me doy cuenta, siempre soy yo el blanco de su sinceridad.

Subió sus manos y tomo el gorro de mi sudadera, yo incline la cabeza, permitiéndole bajarlo hasta que quedó descansando en mi espalda. Acarició mi cabello y mis mejillas mientras bajaba sus brazos hasta dejaros a los lados de su cuerpo.

- Me gusta tu pelo – murmuró. Una agradable sensación se abrió paso en mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras y de inmediato me reprendí por lo tonto que parecía. – Además, si tienes frío hay menos posibilidades de que te quedes dormido.

Sonreí.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón – asentí.

- Usualmente la tengo – replicó tomando mi mano. - ¿Qué clase tienes?

- Am… ¿historia?

Rió y me jaló para empezar a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba hacia mi aula.

Sin realmente ser consciente de lo que hacía, divagando y soñando despierto, pasé las primeras horas de clases. Logré mantenerme alerta y no parecer muy distraído y sobreviví sin el reclamo de ningún maestro, pero en el almuerzo, mientras estaba sentado esperando a mi hermana o a que alguno de los otros llegara comencé a sentir que mis ojos se cerraban y que mi mano, que sostenía el peso de mi cabeza apoyada por el codo sobre la mesa, comenzaba a perder fuerzas.

Vi como alguien movía la silla que estaba a mi lado y alcé un poco la mirada para encontrarme a Alice observándome con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento y colocaba su comida frente a ella.

- Parece que sigues tan dormido como antes – comentó antes de morder una manzana.

- Sí – suspiré – no sé si conseguiré mantenerme en pie por el resto del día.

- ¿Por qué pasaste una noche tan mala?

Su pregunta me paralizó por un segundo. Por un lado, ella ya sabía toda la historia y no tendría nada de sorprendente que se lo contara, pero por el otro… era algo que nadie además de Rose sabía y ella ni siquiera lo sabía del todo, era algo que había mantenido para mí por muchos años y por más que confiara en Alice no quería contarle esto.

- Insomnio – respondí sin pensarlo mucho – no podía conciliar el sueño.

No estaba del todo seguro de por qué le había mentido, pero en ese momento parecía lo más coherente, una forma de protección de la privacidad que me quedaba. Una forma de no hacer más lazos con ella, algo que ahora ya hacía por instinto, intentar mantener las relaciones lo menos personal posible para que al momento de mi partida todo fuera menos doloroso. Por supuesto que Alice ya sabía lo que había pasado, pero todavía quedaba algo que no le habíamos contado. Ella sabía los hechos, y se podía imaginar cómo nos sentíamos, pero nunca se lo habíamos dicho. Era esa pequeña cosa, el hecho de que ella no supiera del todo cómo me sentí, lo que pensé, durante todos esos años lo que todavía formaba una pequeña, pero distinguible, barrera entre nosotros, lo que me impedía contarle de las pesadillas.

- Nunca me ha pasado – dijo, parecía ausente.

- No es algo que le desearía a nadie.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero todavía quedaba algo de pesar en él, como si cargara el peso del mundo y no pudiera decírselo a nadie.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté repentinamente preocupado – ¿es por lo de Daniel?

- Sí, ya sabes, mal de amores – me miró un rato y luego continuó - ¿y tú? No pareces solo cansado, hay un rastro de algo en tu cara… como si algo te preocupara.

Fruncí en seño y baje mi mirada hacia el plato que yacía intacto frente a mí. Ella parecía poder leerme tan fácilmente.

- Sí, ya sabes, mal de vida.

Tomé un trago de mi agua y ella suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada.

- ¿Rose te contó? – dijo, repentinamente entusiasmada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo de Emmett?

- Sí, pensé que esperaría antes de decirte – soltó una risita antes de seguir – Emmett apenas llego a casa casi se lo gritó a todos, estaba de verdad muy feliz y no pudo aguantar mucho sin decirlo.

- Me imagino – respondí. – Rose se lo guardó por un rato, pero tampoco pudo aguantar mucho. También estaba emocionada.

- Creo que harán una buena pareja – comentó con tono soñador mientras su mirada se perdía en la pared que tenía en frente.

- Yo solo espero que ninguno salgo lastimado – suspiré.

Su cabeza se giró hacia mí en un movimiento algo brusco, tenía el seño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué alguno de los dos habría de salir lastimado? – preguntó.

- Nos iremos, Alice – dije pensando en la mejor forma de explicarle – dentro de unos meses probablemente nos encuentren otra casa, o seremos mayores, lo que ocurra primero, en cualquier caso es poco probable que nos quedemos en la zona. Me temo que cuando eso ocurra alguno, si no es que ambos, saldrá muy lastimado.

Alice sonreía. No era una gran sonrisa. Pero las esquinas de sus labios estaban definitivamente un poco curvadas hacia arriba.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – inquirí confundido, ¿cómo algo que a mí me causaba pesar podía alegrarla?

- ¿No lo ves?

- ¿Ver qué?

- Jazz, ellos ni siquiera están saliendo oficialmente. Estás tan asustado de las relaciones humanas que inmediatamente te imaginas el peor escenario posible. ¿Qué pasaría si ustedes no se van, o si ellos no llegan a ser nada más que amigos, o incluso si deciden tener una relación a distancia? – Tomó mi mano, que descansaba sobre la mesa, y le dio un ligero apretón.

- No podemos saber lo que va a pasar – susurre.

- Lo sé, por eso es mejor no esperar nada y ver cómo salen las cosas.

- Pero…

- No, no, nada de peros – me interrumpió – por una vez en tu vida intenta no pensar en todas las posibilidades ¿de acuerdo?, no le des más vueltas al asunto, sólo… déjalo ser.

La mire y no pude evitar sonreír. Tenía las cejas alzadas, esperando mi respuesta y la sonrisa seguía alumbrando su rostro. Abrí la boca para contestar algo, pero la cerré de inmediato, siendo incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. La observé por unos segundos y ella soltó mi mano para pasar la suya delante de mi cara. Dijo algo, pero en realidad no estaba prestándole atención. Estaba impresionado, ella tenía razón, por supuesto, pero que alguien ajeno a Rosalie pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerme sentir mejor era increíble.

- Eres impresionante - declaré. Alice sonrió y mordió su labio.

- Eso es algo que nunca me habían dicho – admitió algo avergonzada.

Extendí mi mano y acaricié su pómulo con delicadeza. Rocé suavemente el dorso de mis dedos contra su piel, sentí cómo su sonrisa se extendía y casi sin pensarlo me acerqué para besarla. Mis labios hicieron contacto con su mejilla, muy cerca de dónde los suyos se encontraban. Mi corazón se aceleró y todo pareció detenerse. Solo existía ella, ella y la delicada piel que en ese momento estaba en contacto con mi boca. Creo que hasta dejé de respirar. Me separé solo un instante después y entonces, como por arte de magia, todo comenzó a andar otra vez. Por mi mente pasaron cientos de pensamientos al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué había hecho? Fue un acto completamente impulsivo y, aún así, había un agradable sentimiento instalado en mi pecho, un nerviosismo completamente nuevo e interesante se expandía por mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, alargando un parpadeo, sintiendo cómo un hormigueo llegaba a la punta de mis dedos.

Cuando los abrí Alice estaba observándome. Un muy ligero rubor cubrías sus pómulos, parecía incluso más avergonzada que antes. Un silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Ambos estábamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos y no era un silencio incómodo, pero parecía que ambos queríamos decir algo, sólo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo hacerlo.

- Yo… lo siento – masculle intentando evitar verla.

- ¿Lo sientes? – parecía indignada.

- ¿Sí? – intenté parecer seguro de mi mismo, pero salió como un lastimero susurro, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso. – Fue un impulso, yo…

- Está bien, Jazz – dijo. – Sólo fue un beso en la mejilla, no es nada del otro mundo.

Para ella no era nada del otro mundo, pero para mí, para mí un beso en la mejilla con ella lo era todo, por lo menos todo a lo que podía aspirar por el momento.

* * *

Hola!

Una vez más, perdón por el retraso. Les podría dar cincuenta excusas, pero probablemente la principal es la escuela (y todos los examenes que tuve estas semanas ¬¬).

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran para continuar y me hacen muy feliz =D. También gracias a quienes agregaron a favoritos y/o alertas, me gustaría saber su opinión.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sé que no ha pasado mucho, pero... bueno, el final es importante jaja y me gustó mucho escribirlo (aunque me costó algo de trabajo poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, por fin salió).

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada :).

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

Cap. 9

Habían pasado unas semanas y mi relación con Alice había mejorado considerablemente. Ahora se podía decir que éramos mejores amigos. Me había acostumbrado a contarle todo, aunque de las pesadilla todavía no le decía nada. Rosalie y Emmett habían oficializado su relación y ahora estaban todo el tiempo juntos, de lo que, aunque me parecía algo extraño y a veces incómodo, no podía quejarme, ya que eso permitía que Alice y yo pasáramos más tiempo a solas. Después del pequeño incidente del beso algo había cambiado, no podía asegurar qué, pero me sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida, o como si hubiera estado toda mi vida esperando por ella.

A pesar de todo eso la fecha de nuestro cumpleaños estaba cada vez más cercana, no habíamos recibido ninguna noticia de los servicios sociales, pero estaba seguro de que dentro de poco Lily se pondría en contacto con nosotros para organizar una cita en la que, seguramente, nos explicarían qué iba a ser de nosotros después del aclamado día.

El tiempo pasaba, y Rose, aunque estaba totalmente feliz por estar con Emmett, también estaba cada vez más extraña. Intentaba enmascararlo, como siempre, pero tras pasar los últimos años con ella la conocía mejor que nadie y podía asegurar que estaba completamente aterrorizada. Ella intentaba evitarme, asegurándome en los pocos ratos que teníamos los dos libres que estaba bien, que solo era algo de cansancio acumulado. Pero cada vez que estábamos solos, concentrados cada uno en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, intentando estudiar o hacer alguna tarea, siempre la sorprendía con un manto de lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos y un pañuelo en la mano, siempre miraba fijamente la hoja de su libro, cambiándola cada pocos segundos o garabateando algo al margen, intentando, por supuesto, no caerse a pedazos.

Últimamente pasábamos cada vez más tiempo en la casa de los Cullen. Esme se había convertido casi en la madre adoptiva que siempre quisimos pero que, por una mala pasada del destino, nunca habíamos conseguido tener. Carlisle se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, pero los ratos que estaba en casa siempre se había mostrado divertido y amable con nosotros, siempre estaba sereno, parecía estar cómodo con cualquier situación y estar en la misma habitación que él me traía un halo de seguridad. Pero aunque éramos totalmente bienvenidos, todavía existía una pequeña barrera que nos impedía sentirnos del todo cómodos con el ambiente, posiblemente el hecho de que sabíamos que dentro de poco probablemente todo esto se iba a acabar.

Reflexionaba acostado en la cama que estaba al centro de la gran habitación de Alice. Ella había salido a buscar algo para completar nuestros deberes y yo estaba demasiado cómodo como para moverme. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza y mis pies colgaban a un costado del colchón, evitando los libros que se encontraban a mi lado. Uno de mis pies llegaba a tocar el piso, y lo usaba como punto de soporte para no caerme, el otro lo mantenía extendido, aunque aún así sobresalía un poco.

Estaba a pocos minutos de quedarme dormido cuando escuche a Alice entrar otra vez al cuarto. Estuvimos unos instantes en silencio, pero al sentir que me observaba abrí perezosamente los ojos. Estaba parada a los pies de la cama, me veía con una sonrisa y sostenía un libro contra su pecho. Caminó hacia el lado donde reposaban todos los cuadernos que habíamos estado utilizando, los acomodó en una pila y luego los colocó en el escritorio que estaba al fondo del dormitorio. Regresó y se sentó en el lugar que había desocupado, cruzó las piernas, subiéndolas a la cama, y luego apoyó sus codos en ellas, dejando descansar su cabeza en sus manos mientras me estudiaba con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- ¿En qué pensabas cuando regresé? – inquirió de regreso.

- No es bueno contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta – dije, no muy seguro de cómo decirle lo que hacía unos minutos estaba procesando.

- ¿Según quién? – era evidente que ella sabía lo que yo quería hacer así que simplemente sonreí y alcé un poco los hombros, dándole a entender que me había atrapado. – Eso pensé. – concluyó.

- Oh, te crees muy lista, ¿verdad? – comenté con tono suspicaz mientras me incorporaba hasta quedar sentado.

- Yo no dije eso – intentó defenderse.

- Pero lo insinuaste – afirme. Alice comenzó a retroceder.

- No, no, no era mi intención. – sabía lo que le esperaba y ahora intentaba defenderse. Yo me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- Creo que si la era – sonreí maliciosamente antes de saltar contra su delicada figura, teniendo cuidado en no hacerle daño y sin hacer caso a sus ruegos mis dedos se movieron hábilmente a sus costados, provocando que ella riera fuertemente.

Se removía entre mis brazos, soltando como podía suplicas para que parara. Intentaba recobrar el aliento, pero la risa se lo impedía. Se retorcía debajo de mi, intentando, inútilmente, quitar mis manos de donde estaban.

- ¡No!... ¡Jazz!... ¡Por favor!... ¡Para!

La tomé por las muñecas con una de mis manos, alzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y sosteniéndolos firmemente sobre el colchón mientras mi otra mana se encargaba de continuar con lo tarea de hacerle cosquillas. Ahora se movía incluso más que antes. Llego un punto en que de verdad pensé que la lastimaba (aunque ella nunca dio señales de ello) así que la solté un poco, permitiéndole escabullirse fuera de la cama. Logró dar un par de pasos antes de que la alcanzara y envolviera mis brazos en su cintura por detrás.

- No tan rápido –dije. Yo tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y ella no podía parar de reír. Comenzó a intentar liberarse otra vez, pero yo ya no tenía intenciones de seguir "torturándola". – Tranquila, Allie, ya no pienso hacerte nada, creo que he probado mi punto – aseguré.

Alice dejó de moverse y colocó sus manos sobre las mías que descansaban en su estómago.

- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó todavía intentando recuperar el aliento. Solté una risita.

- Sí, lo prometo.

Minutos después acabamos sentados en el piso al lado de la puerta. Alice todavía intentaba respirar normalmente, y yo me reía de vez en cuando, causando que ella me imitara y haciendo su tarea de recuperase aún más difícil. Estaba sentado contra la pared, ella descansaba entre mis piernas, con su espalda recargada en mi pecho. Mis piernas estaban dobladas, imitando a las suyas y nuestras manos descansaban en mis muslos, cerca de mis rodillas. Alice jugaba con mis dedos o simplemente posaba sus palmas en las mías.

- Tus manos son muy pequeñas – comenté cerrando mis dedos sobre los tuyos para probar mi punto.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó ella.

- Nada, solo era una observación – suspiré antes de continuar – me gustan tus manos – murmuré.

Alice recargó su cabeza en el espacio entre mi hombro y mi cuello, y yo recargué la mía sobre la de ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió alzando los ojos para verme.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Y eras tú el que me reprochabas por contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta – señaló rodando los ojos – me refiero a que en los últimos días has estado actuando raro.

- ¿Raro?

- Jasper. En serio. Empieza a ser molesto.

- No estoy haciendo nada – dije con tono divertido.

- El punto es que algo te preocupa, puedo notarlo, y me gustaría que… que tuvieras la confianza para contármelo – terminó la oración con un tono de voz muy bajo, como si intentara evitar que escuchara lo que decía.

- No es que no te tenga confianza, Allie – respondí. Les di un cariñoso apretón a sus manos. – Es que… es algo que no tiene solución… y no quiero que cargues con ello cuando no te corresponde.

Ella soltó unas risitas.

- Lo haces sonar como si hubieras matado a alguien. Y compartir la carga entre dos es más ligero que sólo llevándola uno… son matemáticas básicas, Jazz.

- Claro, matemáticas básicas – susurré - ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

- Nos estamos desviando del tema.

- ¿Y el tema sería?

Alice soltó un suspiro exasperado.

- De verdad, Jazz, ¿me escuchas en algún momento?

- Por supuesto que te escucho, Allie, ¿cómo no escucharte?, cada palabra que sale de tu boca es tan fascinante como la anterior.

- Estas desviándote de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, entonces quieres que te cuente que es lo que me tiene, según tú, tan preocupado – no formulé la frase como una pregunta, en realidad solamente quería ganar tiempo para pensar en cómo decirle. No era un gran secreto, pero sentía que al decirlo en voz alta el problema se haría más real.

No quería que nuestra amistad cambiara, aunque probablemente la iba a perder en cuanto nos mudáramos no quería desperdiciar los últimos momentos que tenía con ella. Su amistad se había convertido con bastante rapidez en una de las cosas que más me importaban, y aunque estaba casi seguro de que otro tipo de sentimientos más serios se cocinaban en mí interior la mayor parte del tiempo los ignoraba, no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo, pero no iba a arriesgarme. Ser amigos me era suficiente. El simple hecho de pasar tiempo con ella era suficiente.

- Sí, si quieres, me gustaría que me contaras. – Afirmó Alice.

- En realidad no es la gran cosa, pero en una semana Rose y yo cumplimos años. Cumplimos dieciocho. Y a partir de ese momento los servicios sociales no tienen ninguna responsabilidad sobre nosotros. Vamos a estar solos, y no estoy seguro de cómo vamos a sobrevivir.

Hubo un largo silencio. Yo tenía razón, el contarle había provocado que sintiera todo mucho más real. Mucho más cercano. Necesitaba unos minutos para controlar mis emociones, cuando acabe de contarle apenas manejaba el temblor de mi voz. Recargué mi cabeza en la pared que tenía detrás y dejé escapar un suspiro. Pronto pude sentir su mano sobre mi mejilla. No abrí los ojos pero me recliné un poco sobre ella.

- Es increíble cómo después de todas las veces que te he repetido que no están, no – se corrigió – que no estás solo, sigas creyendo que tienes que resolver todo por ti mismo – dijo, no estaba molesta, pero hablaba como si le tratara de explicar algo a un niño por décima vez.

- Es que después de mi cumpleaños voy a estar solo.

- No, Jazz, no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente – su mano continuaba sobre mi cara y ahora ella se giró un poco para verme de frente.

- Eso espero – susurré.

Alice sonrió.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, cuando Rose y yo regresamos de la casa de los Cullen y nos recluimos a nuestra habitación con el fin de intentar evitar a los Pullman llegó la llamada de Lily.

El viejo celular que tenía en mi posesión sonó desde el piso al lado de mi cama e hizo un molesto ruido cuando vibró contra la madera. Rosalie estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, hojeando una revista de moda que Alice le había prestado y el ruido hizo que saltara en su lugar y girara su cabeza bruscamente hacia donde yo estaba. Miraba el techo recostado en mi cama y cuando me abalancé para contestar casi caigo de ésta. Recuperé el equilibrio y me senté en el borde.

- ¿Hola? – contesté.

- ¿Jasper? – era una voz de mujer pero no la reconocía del todo.

- Sí, ¿quién habla?

- Lily por supuesto, me impresiona que no me reconocieras.

- Lo siento – rodé los ojos - ¿qué pasa?

Escuché un profundo al otro lado de la línea.

- Necesito que vengan a las oficinas el miércoles siguiente.

Miércoles. Era sábado. Eso nos daba tres días… y algunas horas.

- ¿Para qué? – sabía lo que iba a decir, pero necesitaba escucharlo.

- El próximo domingo cumplen dieciocho, Jasper, hay mucho papeleo y tienen que darles un par de pláticas acerca de lo que deberán hacer después, pero básicamente es papeleo… y charlas con los abogados.

Fue mi turno de suspirar.

- De acuerdo, estaremos ahí, ¿a qué hora es?

- A las cinco, sean puntuales.

- Lo seremos.

- Los quiero, díselo a tu hermana – hizo una pausa – no puedo creer que ya sean mayores de edad.

- Todavía no, Lily, durante la siguiente semana seguiremos siendo tuyos.

Eso logró sacarle una risita. Yo sonreí, o por lo menos lo intenté, estaba seguro de que se parecía más a una mueca.

- Nos vemos el miércoles – finalicé.

- Sí, nos vemos.

Colgué y dejé caer mi cabeza entre mis manos. Sentí cómo Rose se levando y cuando se sentó a mi lado. Posó una reconfortante mano en mi espalda, haciendo suaves círculos.

- Quieren vernos, ¿cierto? – preguntó con voz baja.

- Sí – me las arreglé para mascullar la respuesta – el miércoles. A las cinco.

Rose se dejó caer sobre mi espalda, enroscando sus brazos por mis hombros.

- Está pasando, Jazz. Realmente está pasando – parecía como si ni siquiera ella se lo creyera.

- Sí, Rose, está pasando.

- ¿A dónde se fueron todos estos años?

- No lo sé, hermanita, pero, de repente, somos adultos.

Adultos. La palabra resonó en mi cabeza. Adultos. Y entonces, todo tuvo un nuevo significado, uno que no me gustaba del todo.

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer (aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo :S... lo siento por eso, no era mi intención, pero la inspiración no llegaba y había otras cincuenta cosas que hacer xD), por comentar y por agregar a favoritos/alerta...

Espero que les haya gustado :), a mi, en lo particular es de los capítulos que más he disfrutado.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones =)

Saludos.

Nos leemos.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

Miércoles. El día había llegado. Iba a vomitar. Esperaba sentado en la orilla de mi cama, las manos firmemente presionando el borde, a que Rose saliera de bañarse. Estaba mareado y sentía el estómago totalmente revuelto. Mi hermana salió del baño unos minutos después.

- ¿Nauseas otra vez, Jazz? – suspiró.

Yo solo atine a asentir.

- Estarás bien, siempre te pasa cuando se acerca una fecha importante.

- Lo sé – dije rápidamente, sin abrir mucho la boca, temiendo que si separaba mucho mis labios de verdad vomitaría.

- Vamos – indico ella – hoy yo manejo.

Asentí otra vez y me levanté lentamente, sacando las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y entregándoselas a mi hermana.

El camino a la escuela se me hizo eterno.

Salí del auto todavía algo mareado, sosteniendo mi peso en la puerta.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Rosalie, ahora parecía comenzar a preocuparse. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y negué con la cabeza. – De acuerdo, avísame si empeora.

- Claro, Rose.

Ella caminó hacia la entrada, hacia donde se encontraba Emmett. Él pasó sus brazos por la cintura de mi hermana, susurrando algo en su oído, un cumplido seguramente, que causó que ella se reclinara aún más contra él, manteniéndolo cerca, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Me acerqué lentamente, no queriendo interrumpir el momento, y justo cuando pasaba a su lado ellos terminaban de besarse.

- Por más que acepte su relación les agradecería que no hicieran eso cuando estoy presente – mascullé.

Rosalie rodó los ojos, pero sonrió suavemente.

- Ya veremos cuando tú y Alice hagan lo mismo – dijo Emmett.

Me había tomado desprevenido con ese comentario, lo que causo que me quedara callado por unos segundos, mi cerebro trabajando para conseguir una respuesta ingeniosa. La respuesta no llegó así que me limité a murmurar algo parecido a un "sin comentarios" y a seguir el camino hacia mi primera clase.

Encontré a Alice a la mitad del corredor. Con una mano cargaba una carpeta y con la otra movía una pluma, golpeteándola contra su pierna mientras avanzaba hacia donde yo estaba. Estaba vestida con un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una sencilla sudadera gris, no pude evitar echar un vistazo a mi atuendo. Sonreí, hacíamos juego.

- Hola – dijo, dando el último paso que faltaba para estar definitivamente frente a mí. No pude evitar soltar unas risitas ante mi anterior descubrimiento, Alice alzó las cejas, preguntándome silenciosamente.

- Combinamos – afirmé, causando que ella inclinara su cabeza para poder vernos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba también rió.

- Es miércoles – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Lo sé – suspiré.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Aterrorizado.

Alice sonrió ante mi revelación y posó la mano que antes jugueteaba con la pluma en mi mejilla, pasando el objeto hacia su otra mano.

- Todo irá bien. – Parecía estar completamente segura, me miraba a los ojos, pidiéndome que confiara en ella, esperando ver mi reacción reflejada en ellos.

- Eso espero.

Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, estaba avergonzada.

Estire mi brazo derecho y levanté su barbilla, incitándola a mirarme. _¿Qué pasa?_

Su mirada se torno suplicante y su mano izquierda se colocó sobre el brazo que yo mantenía levantado. _No te enojes._

Mi pulgar trazó suavemente la línea de su mandíbula. _Nunca._

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Hablábamos sin hablar, interpretando cada uno de nuestros movimientos, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que el otro quería decir.

- Le conté a Esme lo de su cumpleaños – confesó finalmente.

- ¿Y?

- Ella estaba preocupada y, bueno, aceptó darse una vuelta por las oficinas hoy en la tarde, solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Estaba diciendo la verdad, lo notaba en su tono, pero evitaba verme a los ojos, estaba ocultando algo.

- No me estás diciendo todo – aseguré con tono suave, no queriendo recriminárselo, pero sí hacerle saber que me había dado cuenta.

- Ella y Carlisle hablaron – continuó – y ambos acordaron en que, dado el hecho de que Emmett y Rose son pareja ahora y que tú y yo hemos desarrollado, y estoy citando aquí, una profunda amistad – hizo comillas en el aire con sus dedos en la última parte, acentuando el hecho de que no eran sus palabras – sería lo adecuado que en cuando cumplan dieciocho, si ustedes quieren claro, fueran a vivirse a nuestra casa. Podrían quedarse el tiempo que ustedes quisieran, y mis padres podrían ayudarlos a encontrar otro lugar en donde vivir mientras están con nosotros.

Estaba paralizado. Nos estaban dando la opción perfecta. Algo que resolvería nuestros problemas por lo menos durante los próximos meses.

- Alice, eso, eso sería – tartamudee – ¿podrías repetirlo?

- ¿Necesitas que lo diga más lento, Jasper? – su tono de evidente burla causo que yo rodara los ojos.

- Solo quiero asegurarme de que de verdad escuche lo que escuche.

- Sí, Jazz, mis padres les están ofreciendo un lugar para quedarse – aseguró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. – Me extraña que no sospecharas desde antes, normalmente eres bastante observador y mi mamá a desarrollado un más que evidente cariño por ustedes.

- Yo he estado…

- Distraído, lo sé, pero no entiendo qué es lo que te tiene en las nubes.

Alcé las cejas inquiriendo en silencio si realmente no sabía qué era lo que me tenía tan distraído.

- No soy tan lenta, Jazz – dijo – sé que todo esto de tu cumpleaños te ha estado molestando, pero hay algo más, algo que no has querido decirme.

¿Cómo decírselo cuando ella era la causante de que estuviera en las nubes?

- No es nada, Al.

- En algún momento lo descubriré.

- Lo sé. - Ella sonrió inocentemente. – Cambiando de tema, ¿qué vas a hacer en la obra?

- ¿Obra? – Estaba confundido, no recordaba ninguna obra – ¿cuál obra?

- Ya sabes, para la clase de literatura – comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, y yo avancé tras ella, intentando alcanzarla pero aún así quedándome un poco detrás.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando – admití. No podía ser que me hubiera olvidado de algo tan importante como eso, ¿verdad?

- ¿Hamlet? ¿Te suena? – Su tono era despreocupado y casi burlesco, pero pude distinguir un poco de preocupación debajo de eso.

- ¿Sinceramente? – yo seguía sin saber a qué se refería.

- Jasper – exclamó un poco alarmada, deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo y girándose bruscamente para verme, lo que causó que yo casi chocara con ella.

- No hagas eso – mascullé.

- Lo siento – le quitó importancia con un movimiento de cabeza – ¿En serio no sabes de la obra?

- Quizá, pero mi memoria es bastante mala y con tantas cosas en la cabeza probablemente lo pasé por alto – acepté. – ¿Podrías refrescarme la memoria?

- La primera semana de clases, el maestro de literatura nos entregó a todos, los de tu grado y los del mío, una copia de Hamlet, él habló por casi toda la hora acerca de Shakespeare y luego dijo que tendíamos que hacer una obra basándonos en el libro, y que teníamos que decirle en qué puesto nos gustaría estar. ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Sí, eso creo. Algo así por lo menos.

- Entonces, ¿qué puesto elegiste? – Alice había regresado a su tono ligero y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

- No lo sé, creo que Rose lo eligió por mí.

Alice rió suavemente.

- Suena a algo que ella haría – confirmó.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunté con un todo apenas más alto que un susurro.

Rose volteo la cabeza, sorprendida. Había estado viendo por la ventana por casi media hora, no se movía, exceptuando el ocasional suspiro que dejaba escapar y que provocaba que sus hombros subieran y bajaran en un amplio y acompasado movimiento.

- ¿Hay otra opción? – inquirió. Sus brazos se mantenían firmemente cruzados en su pecho y podía notar como mantenía la mandíbula apretada.

- Siempre puedo decirles que te sentías mal – aseguré.

Extendí el brazo y coloqué mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se aguaron y una lágrima redó por su mejilla, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso y causando que Rosalie agitara rápidamente la mano para apartarla.

- Te odio – mascullo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Detesto el poder que tienes sobre mí, Jasper. Un par de palabras y mira como me tienes. Sabes leerme tan bien...

- ¿Y no crees que tú tienes el mismo efecto en mi? – la interrumpí.

- Estoy segura de que puedo sacarte de tus casillas en cualquier momento, pero no creo poder hacer que te abras así.

- Tienes mucho más poder sobre mis emociones del que imaginas, Rosie.

La rodee con mis brazos. Dejando que enterrara su cabeza en mi hombro sentí como enroscaba sus brazos detrás de mi cuello.

- Última vez que me llamas Rosie, Jazzy – dijo, su tono era meloso, pero eso no le quitó lo amenazador a la frase.

- Lo mismo va para ti, hermana. Ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que Lily llame gritando porque vamos tarde.

- ¿Prometes que no te separarás de mí? – inquirió.

**Flash-back.**

_Rosalie y yo, de ocho años, entrábamos por primera vez a una de las muchas oficinas de los servicios sociales. Mi torso seguía vendado, pero ya no dolía tanto como al principio y mi hermana se mantenía lo más pegada a mí que podía sin llegar a lastimarme mientras una mujer alta pero algo regordeta nos empujaba por la espalda hacia las sillas de espera. Su mano me molestaba e intenté sacudirla varias veces sin aparente resultado._

_Llegamos a unas frías sillas de plástico azul en las que la mujer nos obligó a sentarnos hasta que alguien nos llamara. Estuvimos bastante quietos durante la primera media hora, pero pronto nos aburrimos, Rose, por su lado se bajó de la silla y comenzó a saltar utilizando los cuadrados de cerámica del piso para hacer su juego más entretenido, intentando evitar tocar las líneas. Yo, por otro lado comencé a mover mis piernas de adelante hacia atrás, alternando la derecha con la izquierda y manteniendo mi vista en el movimiento de mis pies y los zapatos negros de mi hermana que ocasionalmente se posaban frente a mí._

_Casi una hora después de haber llegado un señor bastante arrugado y con cara de pocos amigos se paró frente a nosotros y nos dijo que lo siguiéramos. Agradecí silenciosamente que no nos guiara como la mujer de antes y me puse de pie para poder hacer como él había dicho. Rosalie se pegó a mí como antes y acerco su cabeza a mi oído, su cabello me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla._

_- ¿Prometes que no te separarás de mí? – susurró apenas audiblemente, aún cuando lo estaba diciendo a centímetros de mi oreja._

_- Sí, lo prometo, mientras los adultos nos lo permitan._

**Fin Flash-back.**

- Sí, lo prometo, mientras los adultos nos lo permitan – aseguré, usando el mismo diálogo que la primera vez que habíamos ido a las oficinas y que se había convertido en una especie de mantra, ya que lo repetíamos siempre que teníamos que regresar.

Reímos un poco ante nuestra pequeña broma privada y luego la incité a que recogiera sus cosas para poder irnos. Poco tiempo después estábamos sentados en el coche, dispuestos a no llegar tarde a nuestra cita otra vez.


End file.
